Healing The Wounds
by Lzielkalollypop
Summary: Bella leaves her husband, James, after he attacks her, taking their kids. After a trip to the hospital, she meets Dr Sexy and his 'hot doc' family who change her life...for better and for worse!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there...again...this is a new story...duh!!! i just wanted to try it out for a little while and see what people think of it :) So please tell me what you think so i can carry on writing it :D:D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own wankernoodle!!! :D**

**POV - Bella!**

Chapter 1 - Attacks!

_"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end,_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

"Momma, why did daddy hit you?"

That must have been the question every parent wished their child wouldn't ask. I looked down at my 3 year old daughter who was clinging to my leg with tears in her eyes. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know baby."

"I know why! It's because mom was stupid and made him mad." I looked up at my 6 year old son who was looking down at me with tears in his own eyes and a look of hatred on his face. Elizabeth turned around and looked at her brother.

"Mason! Don't ever say that! Momma didn't do anything!"

"Elizabeth, please don't shout at your brother."

"I'm sorry momma." Elizabeth buried her face back into my shoulder while sobbing. I looked over at Mason and pleaded him with my eyes to not start an argument.

"I'm sorry momma." Mason ran over and buried his face in my other shoulder with crying. It wasn't his fault he got mad at me. If I had been stronger, he would have a condition. I held both my children closely and rubbed their backs to sooth them.

I don't know how long we were sat there but Elizabeth and Mason finally calmed down. I glanced over at the clock which read 10:30. It had been over 2 hours since James had walked out and it was way past the kid's bed time.

"Kids, I think its time for you to go to bed."

"But mom, I don't want to leave you."

"You won't be leaving me Mason. Tell you what you and Elizabeth can sleep in my bed tonight."

"Okay then."

"Okay. Let just you upstairs and into your jim jams."

I picked up Elizabeth and put her on my hip as her eyes where almost closed and took Mason's hand and took them upstairs. I hated our house. It was too big. The kid's bedrooms where on the other side of the house to mine and I could never sleep easily know that they were so far away from me. James had insisted that we get a big house. The bigger the house the bigger the man. That's what he told me when we first bought the house, but that was before we had Mason and Elizabeth.

James would always compete with the guys he worked with; the bigger the better was something they all went by and James being the head of the company had to have the best. Best job, best house, best wife. So that meant that I had to be the good little housewife and be seen not heard. I had to attend fancy galas and greet sleazy men and their dates. I was James' trophy wife and he did like to show me off. He bought me jewels and diamonds; silky, slinky dresses that didn't leave much to the imagination. I was always made to make sure my hair was done nicely and my nails where freshly manicured. James wouldn't let me get a job nor have any friends. Every now and again Victoria, James sister, and her husband Laurent would come over, but Victoria had always disapproved of me so I would call us friends.

It was only when I started confronted James about all of these things was when he started beating me. I was pregnant with Mason and I was extra hormonal and he beat me so much I almost lost the baby. Mason was born with problems. His emotions will change for no reason. James was happy to have an 'air' in the family and the beating stopped. He continued to be the man I first fell in love with. James was the blond heartthrob that I fell in love with. He had stunning looks and a killer smile that I always fell for. But things changed after Elizabeth was born. There was no more killer smiles or making my heart flutter. James would drink and beat me for no reason. A number of times I threatened to leave him but he would always say he was sorry and he loved me. Being the fool I am, I believed him and leaving him would just complicate things with the kids.

Early on this evening James came home from work stinking of drink and smoke. His smell almost made me gag so I refused to his him. That's when he went off on one right in front of the children.

"_You've been having an affair haven't you? You little slag! That's why you won't greet your husband properly, you're full of guilt."_

_He turned to the kids who were sat watching TV._

"_She's been __fucking other men hasn't she? You two proberly aren't even mine!"_

"_James don't say things like that in front of the kids!"_

_That's where I made my mistake._

"_Don't tell me what to say you little whore."_

_He punched me in the face causing me to land on the wooden floor. Then he started to kick me in the stomach and chest. He had never attacked me like this in front of Mason and Elizabeth before. But thank god they were there._

"_Daddy?" Mason's voice cracked causing James to stop his attack. He turned to look at his son who was now cowered in the corned shielding Elizabeth's face. James huffed and turned back to look at me. _

"_I will finish with you later."_

_James turned around and stormed out of the house._

"Momma, are you alright?"

Mason brought me out of my daydream by tugging on my hand. I realised that we were just standing at the top of the stairs for God knows how long.

"Yea baby I'm alight. Come on lets get you two bed-ready."

I took Elizabeth into her room and changed her into her my little pony pyjamas while Mason was in his room getting ready. Elizabeth was still half asleep so I took her into my room and settled her into my bed. Moments later Mason came into the room and climbed into bed next to his sister. I sat down on the bed and tucked Elizabeth and Mason in.

"Momma, can you sing us our lullaby?"

"Of course baby."

"_The time has come, to close your eyes,_

_To dream of butterflies and lemon pies,_

_The place where everything is okay,_

_Far far away…"_

I heard the door open and slam shut causing me to stop the lullaby. I looked over a Mason who had a worried expression on his face.

"It's alright baby. I just go and see if that's your dad then I will be back up to finish the song. Okay?"

Mason nodded and I lent over and kissed his forehead. I got up off the bed and walked out of the room just as I started to hear cupboards being open downstairs. _God no_. James was getting another drink. I quietly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find James leaning over the kitchen top with a drink in his hand. He looked up to see me standing in the doorway with my arms wrapped around my middle. He gave me a evil smirk.

"Babe where are the kids?"

"I put them to bed."

"Aww shame I wanted to wish them a goodnight."

"They wouldn't have wanted you to."

This made James mad. He straightened up and walked around the counter and headed towards where I was standing.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it meant? God James! You really scared them today. I never thought you would go so low as to attack me in front of the kids! How sick is that?" I started shouting at him.

"Don't you dare call me sick you little bitch!"

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and my face was stinging.

"Momma!"

I turned around to see Mason stood in the doorway with tear stained cheeks. I carefully touched my face where it was mostly stinging. I pulled my hand away to find that my hand was covered in blood. I looked up at James who was frozen in the spot, no longer with his drink in his hand. I looked down at myself to find I was covered in shards of glass. Son of a bitch threw a glass at my face! I couldn't hold back the tears that were no streaming down my face. I let out a strangled sob. I couldn't believe it had come to this!

"YOU MADE MOMMA CRY!!" Mason started screaming and crying at his dad.

"YOU HURT HER! YOU MADE MOMMA BLEED!"

In a flash James was stood over by James with his hand wrapped around Mason's mouth and the other was gripping his hair.

"Shut up you little brat! Your mom had this coming to her. It's her fault."

Mason didn't stop crying.

"I told you to shut up you little shit!" James gripped Mason's hair tighter and threw his across the floor.

"Mason!" I started crawling along the floor to where Mason was now laying. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He wasn't waking up.

"Look what you've done. You attacked our little boy!"

I looked over at James who was running his hands through his long blond hair.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He bolted out the door for the second time tonight.

I held Mason letting the tears flow freely. James hurt me in the worst way possible and now he had hurt my baby boy. Once he starts he's never going to stop. I have to leave him. I had to take the children and leave. I gathered Mason in my arms and carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. I wet a tea towel and pat it against his forehead.

"Mason? Mason honey? Can you hear me?"

"Momma?"

"Hey honey I'm right here."

"Momma, my head hurts."

"I know baby."

"Did I make daddy mad?"

"No baby. You did nothing wrong!"

"I hate him."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to your little boy who was just hit by his father? I have to get them away from here.

"Baby, I need you to do something for me. I want you to go upstairs and pack some clothes, underwear, washing things and any other things you want to take with you."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to grandpa's house."

**A/N: Well there you go...hope you like it :) let me know what you thinky! If there isnt a very good response, i wont upload any more so help me out and REVIEW!! :D**

**Laterz my little Slutmuffins ;)**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I was refreshing my mind on what had happened so far in the chapters and noticed that there was a part missing from this chapter..so I had to upload it again...not much is added on..but its importants if you want to be the hot docs any time soon....anyway..next chapter is on its way...hopfully it should be up tonight or tomorrow :D**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all Twilight....I try and be as great as she is..with little success.. :/**

Chapter 2 – Grandpa

BPOV

After a 2 hour drive, I pulled up outside my childhood home in the small town of Forks in Washington. I hadn't spoke to my father ever since I married James 8 years ago and know I was just going to show up at his door step with a bruised and blooded face with two small children. What was Charlie going to think of me? Would he let me back into his life? Ever since my mom died of cancer six years ago, I had been completely alone.

I climbed out of the car and picked Elizabeth out of the back, which was still asleep. Mason climbed out of the car with his blanket and ran over to hold my hand. I loved my kids more than anything in the world and I have to stay strong for them but if Charlie turned me away I don't know if I could hold myself together. I walked up the path and up the little steps that lead to the front door. I took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door. It was quite late at night and I just hoped that Charlie was still awake.

I heard some voices from inside the house, followed by the porch light being turned on. I took a deep breath as the door slowly opened. There standing in the doorway was Charlie who hadn't changed a bit. Okay maybe he had a few more grey hairs and wrinkles but apart from that he look just the same.

"Hello, can I help you?" Charlie's face was plastered with concern.

Great he didn't recognise me.

"Hi daddy."

Charlie's eye widen with shock as he realised who I was. I must have looked terrible. My face and clothes were still stained with my blood. I had tears in my eyes and my hair was everywhere.

"Bells?"

"Yea dad, its me." What happened next shocked me. Charlie threw himself at me and embraced me in a hug. I couldn't hold myself together any more. I let the tears fall and the sobs to come out on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry dad."

"I'm sorry too Bells. I should have been there for you."

"No its my fault dad. I shouldn't have ignored you for all those years."

"Well, I didn't exactly try to get in touch with you either."

"I guess it was both our faults."

Charlie nodded in agreement. I pulled away looking down at Elizabeth to see if she was still asleep. Yep. That girl could sleep through anything. That was when Charlie noticed Elizabeth and Mason.

"God Bells, what has he done to you?"

"I should have listened to you dad when you said he was bad news."

"Aww Bells, I didn't want to be right."

"I know dad."

"Well I can't let my daughter and grandchildren stay outside in this weather. Come on in Bells. I will get your things out the car."

"Thanks dad. How did you know I had things with me?"

"By the look of you Bells, I know your not going back any time soon." Charlie kissed my forehead and headed to the car while I walked into the house.

"Charlie? Who was that at the door?" The voice was familiar. I walked to the living room, where the voice came from and stopped just in the doorway. In the middle of the room was an old man in a red wheelchair. He had tanned skin and long black hair. I recognised his right away.

"Billy?"

Billy turned around in his chair to look at me.

"Bella? It that you?"

"Yea its me." I said with a little chuckle.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"Asshole of a husband."

"Momma, that's a bad word." Crap! I completely forgot that Mason was standing right next to me.

"Oops I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. Just don't use that word again."

Billy chuckled from his chair.

"Oh you can tell he's yours Bells."

I stepped into the room and walked over to the coach. I pulled Mason up to sit next to me and settled Elizabeth into my lap, letting her rest on my chest.

"Yea, they both take after their momma, thank god!"

Billy looked at me with a concerned face. I locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile, my eyes filling up with tears once again.

"Oh Bells." Billy wheeled his chair right over to me and stroked my hair. Billy had always been like a second father to me when I spent my teenage years here and I loved him very much. I soon heard the front door close and Charlie walked into the living room and sat down in his chair, looking at me with the same expression as Charlie. It seemed like hours before someone finally spoke but it was no one in the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got stuck at the garage. Sam wanted to make sure that this car was ready by the morning…has the game started?"

A huge guy walked into the living room. He had cropped black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt showing off his huge muscles and simple dark jeans. He was gorgeous. As soon as he saw me he stopped and his jaw went slack, proberly from the cuts on my face.

"Who is that and what the hell happened to her?"

"Jake…" Charlie started with a warning tone.

"Jake?" I looked back and forth between Charlie and Billy.

"Jacob Black?" Jake was the one who answered me this time.

"Yea, who are you?"

I stood up and passed Elizabeth to Billy who happily accepted her. I ran over to Jake and threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He smelt just like he use to; a musky smell mixed with oil from the cars. Jake loosely wrapped his arms around my waist. I know he didn't recognise me.

"Hey Jakey boy." I called him the nickname I gave him when we were 16 knowing he would know it was me.

"Bells?" His voice sound choked and full of emotion. I nodded against his chest. Straight away his arms tighten around he and he buried his face in my hair.

"I can't believe its you." He pulled back to get a better look at my face. His happy smile soon dropped when he remembered the cuts on my face. I saw the anger grow in his eyes and heard a low rumble in his chest. He bought his hand up and stroked my face but pulled away when I winced in pain.

"Don't touch my momma!" Out of nowhere Mason shouted and ran over to where me and Jake were standing and started hitting his knees with tears streaming down his face. I let go of Jake and bent down to grab Mason's hands.

"No no baby, he didn't hurt me." Mason nodded and threw himself at me into a hug. Jake bent down next to us and ruffled Mason's hair.

"Hey there slugger, I would never hurt your mom. She's very special to me." Mason peeked up at Jake. Jake gave him a warm smile so Mason let go of me and jumped into Jake's arms. We both stood up, Jake keeping Mason in his arms.

"So slugger, what's your name?"

"Mason Swan-Gibbs."

"Well hey there Mason, I'm Jake. I knew your momma when she was just a little girl."

Mason giggled.

"Momma was never a little girl. Not like Lizzie."

"Yea she was. Who's Lizzie?"

"My little sister silly."

That was when Jake noticed Billy holding my sleeping little girl in his arms. Jake smile gently.

"She looks just like you Bells."

"Yea I guess she does." I walked back over to the coach and sat down, holding my arms back out to get Elizabeth from Billy.

"It's it alright if I hold her for a while?"

"Yea sure Billy."

"Hey hey hey! These are my grandkids. Don't you think I should get to hold them?" The three of us looked at Charlie who had a little pout on his face and burst out laughing. Charlie started to get grump; he never liked being laugh at. This only made us laugh even harder. I didn't notice how loud we were because Elizabeth began to stir in Billy's arms.

"Momma?"

"Yea sweetheart I'm right here."

"Where are we?" She sat up in Billy's arms and looked around.

"We are at grandpa's house." Elizabeth looked straight at Charlie, almost knowing that he was her grandpa. Elizabeth jumped off of Billy's lap and ran over to Charlie and climbed into his lap. She kneeled up and planted a sloppy wet kiss on Charlie.

"Hi Grandpa!"

Charlie smiled down at my baby.

"Hey there angel."

Billy grumbled from his chair. Charlie looked over at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Billy turned to me now with a serious expression.

"So Bells, what happened?"

I looked over at the kids who were in Charlie's and Jake's arms snuggling into their chests.

"Let me put the kids down first. I don't want them to hear it, they've already seen it."

Billy and Charlie gasped in horror and Jake growled. I walked over to Charlie and picked up Elizabeth.

"Right young lady, its way past your bedtime, say goodnight to Grandpa Charlie, Grampy Billy and Uncle Jake."

Elizabeth said goodnight and curled up into my chest.

"Dad, it there somewhere I can put them down?"

"You can use your old room Bells, I didn't change it."

"Let me help you Bells." Jake stood up with Mason, half asleep in him arms. "Mason say goodnight."

Mason mumbled something close to a goodnight before completely dropping off. Jake followed me up the stairs and into my old room, where Charlie had put our bags. It was nice not having to put the kids to bed all by myself. We settled them down and I kissed them on the forehead before leading Jake back downstairs.

We sat back down on the coach and Jake threw his arm around me, pulling me onto his shoulder.

"You've got some really great kids there Bells."

"Thanks Dad, I'm just glad they didn't spend much time with their father. They might not have turned out so good." I said with a humourless laugh.

"Come on Bells, please tell us what happened, it's killing us here."

With a heavy sigh I began telling them the story from the beginning. About falling in love with him; the competitions; the separation from friends; the beatings and the kids. I finish by telling them about the glass and hurting Mason. By the time I had finished I had tears flowing down my face and I was emotionally drained. Jake pulled me onto his lap and I curled up into his chest as his rocked me back and forth. The silence was killing me.

"Someone please say something." My voice hurt from sobbing so much.

"Sorry Bells, just we can't believe we let you go through that." I looked over at Charlie who had a pained face.

"Dad it's not your fault, I should have gotten out of there sooner." I sat up and looked at Jake's chest which was now covered in my blood.

"Jake, oh I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt." Jake looked down to examine his shirt while I frantically tried to wipe the blood off.

"Bells, I'm fine. It's you I'm worrying about."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine."

"Bella, you've been bleeding for the past couple of hours and James had been beating you badly for the past couple of years. You need to go to the hospital."

"Dad, really I'm fine. Its just dried blood, I need to wash that's all." I got up from Jake's lap to go and clean up but stumbled slightly. Jake caught me before I could fall.

"Are you alright." Charlie stood up to help Jake but I shrugged them both off.

"Yea, I just got a bit of head rush. I'll be fine." I started heading towards the stairs, when I suddenly felt faint again. Everything started to spin and then went blurry. I continued to make my way up the stairs when I couldn't move anymore.

"Dad?" I turned around on the stairs seeing Charlie at the bottom. Suddenly everything went blank and I felt pain. The only thing I could hear was my father calling my name before everything went completely dark.

**A/N: So yeah..thanks if you re-read it and next chappy will be following shortly...If you want to keep updated on how this story and my other stories are coming along...follow me on twitter...LziElkALollyPOP ... thanks**

**Lizzie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey hey!! I'm back...really really sorry for taking so long! A lot of things have been going on, but at the end of it all...I got sick a few days ago so I've been stuck in bed with my laptop writing like a bitch!!! And it totally payed off cuz heres the next chapters :D If you read any of my other stories..the next chapters will be up on them also tres tres soon !! YAY! SO read and enjoy... I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight....I finally own a MINOR THREAT TEE :O:O:O:O**

**POV - Bella**

Chapter 3 – Doctors Wanted!

"How is she doc?"

"She suffered a lot, that's easy to say. We still haven't had any response from her since she came in. But after looking at her exam results, we're not really surprised."

"Why what's wrong with her results?"

"Charlie, your daughter has suffered at lot more than just a few cuts on her face and a nasty gash on her head. Charlie what happened to your little girl?"

Light slowly seeped into eyes, blinding me slightly. I groaned from the pain and the voices around me seemed to stop.

"Bells?"

"Daddy?"

I felt someone grab my hand.

"Yeah Bella, I'm right here."

I completely opened my eyes and looked over at Charlie who was now perched at the end of my bed.

"What happened?"

Charlie chuckled slightly, but I didn't find it funny.

"Well, while you were running into the kitchen you slipped and hit your head. Trust you to do something like that Bella."

I groaned as I felt my head pulse.

"How long have I been out?"

Charlie looked down sheepishly.

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS! Oh my God! Where are the kids? Are they alright?"

"Don't worry Bella, Billy and Jake are looking after them."

My eyes watered slightly, I was really failing my kids. Charlie sat next to me, rubbing my hand in a soothing manner, silently keeping me calm. It wasn't until there was a slight cough from the other side of the room that I realized that we weren't alone.

I looked up and my jaw fell slack. A man, I presume a doctor thanks to his white lab coat, stood by the door holding a flip chart smiling gently at me. He had golden hair and shocking blue eyes. He looked like a flipping God!

"Hello, my names Carlisle Cullen and I am a doctor here. When I heard that the Chief's daughter had been bought in, I had to see to her myself."

His voice sounded like melted butter. As he walked over, I swear a dribbled slightly at his confident yet gentle struts. He reached out to shake my hand, but I could only just gawp at him. Charlie had to shake my hand to knock some sense into me.

"Oh sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella…Bella."

No, I wouldn't use my marriage name anymore.

Carlisle chuckled slightly as he shook my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella."

I smiled sheepishly at him and ducked my head trying to hide my blush. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed and I looked up to see the doctor and Charlie shooting worrying glances at each other.

"What?"

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you about the extent of you injuries."

I felt all the blood rush from my face and land in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella when you fell down the stairs you cracked one of your ribs and hit your head hard. After numerous of x-rays and exams, I noticed that you have suffered from other serious injuries. Is that correct?"

I nodded slowly, not really wanting to tell the doc about James.

"Bella." He said slowly to gain my attention again. I lifted my head to look him in the eye.

"From the looks of things, you have been attacked a number of times. Care to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. I heard Carlisle sigh heavily.

"Charlie, can I speak with you a moment?"

I felt Charlie shift from my side and stride over to the other side of the room. A few hush whispers could be heard apart from that...until...

"HE FUCKING WHAT?!"

My head snapped up, eyes wide with horror to see Charlie in a rage. I looked to Carlisle who looked scared himself. He looked back at me and gave me some kind of sympathetic smile. Oh no! He told him. He told him what I swore I would never tell anyone.

Charlie looked over at me, pure rage running through his eyes. I had never seen him like this before in my life.

"ISABELLA! DID THAT SICK BASTARD FUCKING RAPE YOU?"

I cringe at his tone and words, tears spilling over my eyes. Just when I didn't think things could get any worse, the door crashed opened. Everyone went silent to see Jake standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands.

His face scrunched up in anger and his hands crushed the coffee cups sending it spilling over his hands and onto the floor. Jake dropped the cups and so slowly it sent shivers down my spine, walked in the room, staring at me the whole time.

"He did what?"

No one answered him.

"Charlie, please tell me that I didn't hear you say those mother fucking words."

Tears continued to spill down my cheeks as the silence continued. No one moved a muscle, worried about what Jake's reaction might be. Jake had always been like a brother to me, and I a sister to him. He was always so protective of me and to him; this would have been a failure.

There were a few moments of silence before everything turned chaotic. Jake screamed with rage and punched the wall, sending bits of plaster flying. He started picking up bits of furniture and throwing them against the wall. He was out of control. Charlie ran over to him to try and calm him down but he just ended up getting punched in the jaw.

Carlisle ran out of the room, calling a few names I couldn't hear. I just laid there tears pouring and sobbing into my covers. A few minutes later Carlisle came back in followed by to others. One was absolutely huge, twice the size of Jake, with short curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The other had the strangest copper hair I had ever seen, that was slightly longer than the other guys. His build was not as big but you could tell her worked out and he had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen.

The all ran in and over to Jake to continued to punch walls and throw things. Carlisle and the big one grabbed him from either side and started to hall him out of the room, while the bronze one ran over to Charlie who was on the floor, whipping blood from his chin.

After a great amount of effort, Carlisle and the big one managed to get Jake out of the room and took him to a private seating area where he could calm down. The bronze one picked Charlie up and sat him in a chair that had luckily missed Jakes abuse.

"Stay here Chief, I will be right back with some ice."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Charlie.

"Why didn't you say anything Bells?"

Charlie's voice was filled with emotion, yet sounded slightly off due to his swollen jaw.

I shook my head, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I was so ashamed over how much I let him walk over me. I swore to myself that I would never tell anyone."

"But why Bells? We could have helped you get through it. Help you forget about what happened and avoided all of this." He gestured with his hand to the destruction in the room.

"Because I can never forget."

"Why Bells?"

Charlie stood up from his place and walked over to the side of my bed, sitting down gently, stroking my hair.

"I have to looking into the face of my daughter ever day, knowing that she was conceived, not out of love, but out of rape."

"You mean?"

"Yeah dad, James raped me and 9 months later I had Elizabeth."

I couldn't hold anything in anymore. I held onto Charlie with my life and cried into his chest. I cried for my kids, I cried for Charlie, I cried for Billy and Jake, I even cried for my mother. I cried until I had nothing left and allowed myself to succumb to the peacefulness of sleep.

**A/N: Well what did you think?? It seems like someone has some anger issues.... :/ maybe someone wasnt loved enough as a child...but poor jakey boy is going to have to get over it soon if he doesnt want to upset Bella anymore :(:(**

**Anyway, let me know what you though and I just hope you keep reading...I'm not going to promise that the next chapter will be up soon but maybe your reviews will push me to get it up sooner ;)**

**Lizzie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING!! THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE DON'T READ!!!!**

**I have to say, I've had this ready for a while..thinking that I might write a bit more but in the end i thought it would be a nice place to stop. It actually one of my favourite chapters so far :) Im not going to say to much about it, in case i spoil it for you. So I hope you like it :D:D**

**While reading this chapter, I suggest listening to Staind - Outside. Its one of my favourite songs ever and I thought i went quite nicely with how Bella is feeling at the moment..so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a hell of a lot of college work to do :(:(**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 4 – The Unexpected**

I awoke the next morning to a loud clanging noise, followed by a string of rather vulgar profanities. I gently pushed up onto my elbows to sit upright, rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep that had gathered there and looked towards the noise.

The doctor who had helped Charlie with his jaw was crouched down picking up pieces of broken porcelain, from where Jake had knocked over a lamp yesterday. He seemed to have cut his finger, as there was a little blood on the floor and a gash on his hand.

"If you don't want me to throw up, then I suggest you get rid of that blood ASAP." The smell was making me feel really sick.

The doctor shot up and dropped the porcelain he held in his hands, staring at me wide eyed in shock.

"Shit."

He bent down and picked up what he dropped from before and straightened up again.

"I'm so sorry for waking you."

I laughed as he dumped the broken lamp into a bin and wrapped his hand in a piece of cloth he pulled out of his pocket.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'm sorry for scaring you."

The doctor ducked his head and chuckled slightly, fumbling with his hand. After a couple of minutes he lifted his head and our eyes locked. He really did have the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. The air became quite awkward as we just sat there looking at each other.

"Um, yeah, so thanks for helping my dad with his jaw yesterday. I didn't think things would get out of hand."

He chucked lightly.

"It's my job Isabella, it was no problem." He replied smoothly.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're the long lost daughter of the Chief of Police and this is a small town. News spreads pretty fast. And it might be due to the fact that I've seen your file." He said dryly, with a smirk that made my heart lurch strangely.

I frowned and looked down at my lap, suddenly fascinated with my nails which I'd never cared for before in my entire life.

"Oh."

He walked towards me and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Isabella…"

The door swung open suddenly, and in walked the other doctor who helped out yesterday, followed by Charlie pushing Billy with Elizabeth on his lap and Jake with Mason on his hip. The bunch crowded in the room, laughing and joking around, completely unaware of the thick tension in the room.

"Momma!"

Elizabeth squealed from Billy's lap, before climbing down and wobbled her way over to the bed. She grabbed hold of the covers, but couldn't pull herself up. The big doctor laughed, bent down and placed her on the bed. She crawled over to my lap and snuggled into my chest.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Grandpa Billy and Uncle Jake?"

"Yes, they took me to this party and there were lots of really big people but they poked my face. I didn't like it."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

"You hate people poking you, don't you baby?"

"Yeah."

The guys stopped joking around and turned their attention towards me.

"Sorry Bells, we never introduced you to the doctors."

I smiled at Charlie as he walked forward and clapped his hand on the big one's shoulder.

"This is Emmett McCarthy-Cullen and that's Edward Mason-Cullen. Both very highly regarded doctors around here. We're glad to have them."

"So you're brothers then?" I said looking between Emmett and Edward.

"Too right, Eddie here is my little bro, but we're adopted. Carlisle Cullen is our padre." Emmett flung his arm around Edwards shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Oh!"

Jake stepped forward and put Mason on the bed, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bells, I want to apologise for what happened yesterday. I'm so sorry I lost it. It's just, you're like a sister to me and I would do anything to keep you safe. I failed Bells, and I'm sorry."

I pulled Mason towards me and tucked him under my other shoulder, kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Jake, I don't blame you for what happened. You didn't fail me because it was my own fault. I don't want you to be mad at yourself."

"Bells…"

Then Carlisle walk through the door cutting off what Jake was saying.

_What_ _is it with everyone and interrupting my conversations today?_

Carlisle paused in the door way, holding his file in front of him. Everyone stopped talking, looking at me like I was a mad woman.

"Should I come back later then?"

I sighed and shoved my face in Mason's hair breathing in his little boy scent, calming my nerves.

"No its fine Doctor, please come in." I sighed.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay then, Carlisle. What can I do for you?"

"Well I just got the results from a blood sample I took from you when you came in. I was wondering if I could talk to you about them."

The blood drained from my face, something was wrong. My worry must have been present on my face, as Carlisle gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah that's fine."

Carlisle looked over the file in his hands before glancing up and coughing slightly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."

Carlisle got a few curious glances from the guys.

"You know, to avoid any other incidents."

Carlisle looked over at Jake who was looking down at the ground, scuffing his feet, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, Doc, we will get out of your way." Charlie said easily, whilst picking Elizabeth off my lap and handing her to Billy while Jake picked up Mason. Charlie turned to me before pushing Billy out.

"If you need us Bells, just call."

"I will dad."

I gave him a smile as he walked out the door followed by Edward who gave me a two fingered wave, then Emmett who blew me a kiss through the air and a girly wave. Carlisle and I chuckled as he pulled the door close.

"I'm sorry about my son; he is a bit of an idiot."

"I think he's brilliant. It's nice to see someone so full of joy all the time. He makes me smile."

"Yes, Emmett was always known as the class clown. Edward, however, was more of the solemn silent type."

"I think amazing that you adopted them both."

"Thank you. Emmett, Edward and Alice are the joys of my wife and I's lives." He said with a dreamy smile, that proved his love and adoration for his children was genuine and deep.

"Alice is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alice is my adopted daughter."

I nodded in understanding. An uneasy feeling settled over the room and I knew Carlisle could feel it too.

"Bella, when was the last time you had sexual contact with your husband."

"Ex-husband." I corrected. "It must have been around 6 days ago." I continued cautiously.

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his.

"Bella, was it forced?"

His voice was so gentle, like a whisper. I nodded, feeling a lump form in my throat and my eyes fill with tears. My mind flashed back to 6 days ago - James had just gotten home from a meeting and it was really late at night. I could tell that he had been out with his work buddies as soon as he walked through the door; he stank of alcohol. I was in bed, reading when he stumbled through the door.

"Hey babe, you been waiting up for me all this time?"

He walked over and gave me a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth and gripping my hair in his hand. I pushed him away gentle, trying not to anger him.

"James' you've been drinking, I suggest you just get into bed and go to sleep."

Oh how, I was wrong to say that. I pulled away, when I saw that murderous look he got in his eyes. He threw his jacket on the chair and pulled his tie off, never taking his eyes off me.

"You been sleeping with one of your boy toys, you little slut? Too spent for your dear old husband?"

He ripped off his shirt, sending the buttons flying everywhere. I climbed out of bed, making my way to the bathroom, just to get away from him until he passed out.

"James you're talking crazy. I love you. You know I would never cheat on you." I exclaimed quickly.

James walked in front of me, getting right up in my face, body flushed against mine. I could feel his arousal against my inner thigh. Only a sick bastard like him could get excited over something like this.

"Where you goin' baby?"

"James, just let me through."

I tried to push past him, but he wouldn't budge. James was a lot bigger and stronger than I, so there was no way that I would get passed him easily. He grabbed hold of my left breast and started biting and sucking on my neck.

"James, please don't, I'm not in the mood."

I tried to push against him again but it only seemed to spur him on. His other hand snaked around my waist and grabbed hold of my ass, pushing me into him.

"James, I said no."

I pushed harder this time, forcing him away from my neck. He glared at me and pulled his hand back, slapping me around the face.

"Bitch, you don't order me around. When I want to fuck my wife, I will fuck my wife. You get no say in the matter."

James backhanded me again before crushing his lips to mine. His hands held me prisoner, while they pulled and ripped my pajamas away from my body. Once I was naked, he pushed me back on the bed, stripped himself of his remaining clothes before diving on top of me. He didn't wait long before plunging into me. Pain ripped through my body as I was unprepared for his penetration. I sobbed the whole time he continued to plunge into me like a horny 17 year old having sex for the first time. Once he was satisfied, he passed out on top of me. I pushed him off, now an easy task while he was unconscious, and ran into the toilet. I slept on the bathroom floor that night, being woken up by James' wandering hands once more in the morning.

Carlisle patted my hand, gaining my attention once more, and drew me from my horrid memories.

"Bella, according to your blood tests, you're in the very early stages of pregnancy. I'm sorry."

A sob erupted from my chest and the tears were unleashed, pouring down my face. How could he do this to me again? I had been so carful after Elizabeth, taking the pill behind James's back knowing that he would flip if he knew I was using contraception. I remembered the last time James caught me with the pill. He knocked me around something silly, shouting at me that I was making sure I wouldn't get pregnant from my 'other lovers'. He refused to let me use the pill, saying it would teach me a lesson to live in fear of becoming pregnant. What a cock!

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you just get me my kids?"

"Sure Bella."

Carlisle patted my head and walked out the door, returning a few minutes later with Mason and Elizabeth, each holding onto one of his hands. He picked them up and placed them on my bed.

"Take your time Bella; I will see if I can calm the mob outside." With a wink, he turned and walked out the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Come here babies."

I pulled the kids closer and tucked them under my arms, placing a kiss on top of both their heads. After a few moments silence, I took a deep breath ready to tell them the news.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What momma?"

Mason answered, turning towards me, as did Elizabeth, biting her fingers.

"Well, momma is going to have a baby. You two are going to have a little brother or sister."

Elizabeth squealed and placed a little kiss on my tummy.

"I'm going to be the best big sister in the world! I'm going to play with them and teach them how to ride a bike and…"

I droned out what she was saying and looked over at Mason who has his head down looking at his hands, a habit he apparently picked up from me.

"Mason, what's wrong honey?"

He looked up at me, his blue eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Is daddy going to be mad?"

Of course he would be worried about his father. He wasn't exactly the most understanding when he first found out I was pregnant with Elizabeth. He didn't believe she was his and refused to be a part of her life. He hit me constantly during the pregnancy and started to be mean to Mason. I didn't realize that he would remember. Once Elizabeth was born, it was like he turned over a new leaf. He was always buying me expensive presents and spending a lot of time with the kids. It didn't last long though, just up until Elizabeth was just over a year old, then he started being a prick again.

"No baby, daddy won't be mad. He'll never know." I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"It will be our little secret."

Mason nodded before leaning back into my embrace. It would take a while for him to heal after all the things he's been through and learn not to be scared anymore. I would make sure of that, as would Charlie, Billy and Jake. We all had each other now and we will keep each other safe.

**A/N: Well there you have it folks!!! What did you think of it?? I know its a bit dramatic at the moment and you can bitch at me for making her pregnant again but it will all smooth down soon.....NA!! Im just kidding...(straight face) It willl properly get worse from now on :P haha**

**So stay tuned my lovelys :):):) AND REVIEW!!!**

**Lizzie xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello =] This is a lot later than I was planning because my silly little Beta decided to take her time going over this chapter..in the end I got fed up and looked over it myself and decided to post it anyway...I'm a impatient bitch so don't blame me if the gramma is bad :D Anyway...This chapter is just a bit of woffel if you ask me..just to fill in the blanks..but I do like the ending :) mmmmm lol...anyway hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: SM Owns all Twilight...I own a fat ass load of horror films..that I like to watch while I write :)**

Chapter 5 – Sharing Moments

BPOV

"Okay, now before I tell you, I need you all to promise me that you will not over react." I shot a pointed look at Jake who ducked his head while Billy nudged him with his shoulders.

"We promise Bells." Charlie said patting my hand. "Don't we Jake?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I promise I won't over react. I mean, it's not like your pregnant or anything. No need to over react." Jake chuckled slightly along with Billy and Charlie, but it all soon stopped, when they noticed the look on my face.

I pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed the top of her head while she was looking at a picture book. I didn't want to have to look any of them in the eye. From my silence, they could have guessed what I was going to tell them. Silence filled the room, the tension so thick it gave me goose bumps.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I didn't look up as I heard more cussing, along with bangs and crashes. I closed my eyes and could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me. I was looking to my family or support, not to create more problems for me. I heard the door open and people running in, followed by more shouting.

I looked up at the commotion going on in front of me. Edward and Emmett were holding onto Jake, trying to calm him down, while Carlisle and a female nurse I didn't recognize were talking to Charlie and Billy. It was too noisy and my head was starting to hurt. I needed to stop all this chaos before I exploded.

_Oh, too late._

"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

The room turned deadly silent and everyone in the room turned to look at me, shock present on their features.

"How can you be so selfish?" I whispered, barely audible around the room had it not been so quiet.

"All I wanted was a little help from my family, to be supportive, tell me everything will be alright and just be there for me. You can't even do that without your own anger getting in the way."

I noticed my cheeks were wet with tears when Mason reached up and whipped them away. I smiled gently down at him, rubbing his cheek and tapped his nose. The room continued to stay silent as I toyed with my son's fragile face.

"Bella…" Charlie began.

I sighed deeply.

"Charlie, just go home. Take the kids and I will see you tomorrow."

"But Bells."

"Please Charlie, all of you go. I need some time alone."

I looked down at my kids, who were looking up at me with concern. I mustered up the best smile I could to reassure them.

"Okay, it's time to say goodbye. Be good for Grandpa Charlie, Billy and Jake and I will see you tomorrow."

I bent down and kissed them both on the head just before Charlie and Jake picked them up. Charlie bent down to bit me goodbye but I turned away and led down on my side, away from everyone and let the tears flow freely.

There were a few murmurs and shuffles before I heard the door close, leaving myself in peace. Sobs pierced through the silence, my body shaking with the force of my tears. I was tired of trying to be strong. It was my time to be weak and cry over everything that had happened so far in my life. Time passed, I'm not sure how much, but it grew dark outside, the moon shining through my window casting a shadow on my face. The tears dried on my face, causing my skin to become irritable. I got out of bed and made my way to the joining bathroom to freshen up.

After washing my face and brushed my teeth, I paddled my way bad to bed. Just as I was getting settled under the covers there was a slight knock on the door.

"Umm, come in."

The door creaked open and Edward popped his head around the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He stepped in, closing the door with his back to me, before turning around and leaning against the door. I propped up some pillows and wrapped myself up in my covers before glancing over at him. He was just stood there, staring at me, with his hands in his scrubs and one foot propped against the door. His piercing green eyes gazing intensely back at my own.

After a few moments of silence, he coughed gently before pushing off the door and sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I really don't know. I'm just so tired and I haven't had time to process everything that's going on."

Edward sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I guess that's understandable."

There were a few more moments for slightly awkward silence before I piped up again.

"So what brings you here?"

Edward looked back up at me, his green eyes filled with emotion.

"I just thought you might want to talk to someone. I thought maybe I could help."

The pitiful look in his eyes made but blood boil and I felt my face growing red. I didn't need anyone's pity of sympathy.

"I really don't want your pity Edward. You have no idea what I have been through, so don't feel sorry for me. I've been through this before without anyone's help, what makes you think I need any now?"

The sorrow was still present in his eyes.

"Bella, rape is a serious and life changing experience. You have to talk to someone about it otherwise it will all just build up until one day you explode and..."

"How the hell would you know what it's like to be raped Edward?"

There was a long pause before Edward spoke again, but it was so quite I could barely hear him.

"What did you say?"

Edward sighed, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, before sighing again and leaning on his elbows.

"My sister-in-law was raped."

Guilt washed over me as I looked at the pained look on Edward's face. I opened my mouth before closing it, not too sure what to say.

"You should see Emmett whenever he comes out of you room. He looks just like he did when he find out about Rosalie."

I played with my fingers looking down at my lap, the tears threatening to spill over. I wasn't the only one who had been through something like this before.

"Edward, why are you telling me this?"

I looked back up at Edward. He had his eyes closed and he was running in fingers through his tousled copper hair. He sighed and gave a final tug at the ends of his hair and opened his eyes.

"I don't want you to feel as if that there is no one there for you. My family was there for Rosalie, but she had a…better…situation than you have."

"You mean she didn't get pregnant…twice."

"No, she didn't."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you…at long as you tell me your story."

I nodded slightly, the uneasy feeling now settling in my stomach.

"Rosalie had just gotten out of a bad relationship with this really nasty piece of work called Royce King. Emmett met her in this dodgy bar just on the outside of Seattle and she was a complete mess, grinding on top of the bar. Emmett had to carry her out of there before she started removing her clothes. He bought her back to the house and took care of her. The next morning she woke up, saw his dimples and they have been together ever since.

It was coming up to their second year anniversary and Rosalie was out buying a present and doing a little bit of late night shopping. She was coming out of the shopping center, there was no one around, and she was the only one left in the parking lot. She was just at her car when Royce came out of nowhere. Rosalie tried to fight him off but he was just too strong for her. He raped her and left her. Somehow she managed to get home and broke down in Emmett's arms. He took her to the hospital and she got treatment. Royce was arrested and sent to jail. Emmett was a mess after that and couldn't work for a while. He felt like he had failed Rosalie."

I reached over and gently placed my hand on top of his. My hand tingled from the contact. Edward must have felt it too as he took hold of my own and rubbed little circles with his thumb.

"He didn't fail her."

Edward looked up at me, but I continued to look at our joined hands.

"He was there for her and did what needed to be done to keep her safe."

"Yeah, your right."

Edward grabbed my hand in both of his.

"And that's why he's been bugging me ever since you got in, asking how you are."

Edward laughed slightly and I joined him.

"I think he's too scared to come and ask you himself."

"Well you let him know, he's welcome in here anytime. It might be nice to talk to someone who cares."

"Your family does care Bella. They would rather die than see you go through anymore pain. Believe me when I say that the anger gets to you when someone you love it hurt. They feel as if they failed you and it's hard to forgive yourself, when you feel like that. Don't block them out when they just got you back in their lives."

I chuckled lightly, tucking my hair behind me ears.

"Are you sure you picked the right profession Edward?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Seems like you would have made a good therapist."

Edward chuckled, laugh lines forming in the corner of his eyes as he gentle ruffled his copper tousles.

"No, I just have some idea what your families going through."

There were a few moments of silence, but it was more comfortable. Edward seemed deep in though and I didn't want to disturb him. I relaxed back into my pillow and wiggled around to get comfortable. This seemed to pull Edward from his thoughts as he stood from his chair and stretched slightly. His scrubs pulled up slightly, revealing a slither of skin. You could see his very prominent V and a light copper happy trail. I bet the rest of his body was just as beautiful.

But someone as beautiful as him would be happily married or in a loving relationship. Not the fucked up kind like I was in. No one as beautiful as him would ever look twice at me. I would most likely spend the rest of my life caring for my soon to be three children…with a bunch of cats, living with my father in my childhood house.

I was knocked out of my pitiful musing by a small cough from Edward.

"Well, I have to get back to work. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, Bella."

"Thanks Edward, I appreciate the chat."

Edward gave me a nod, bidding me goodbye, before stepping out of the room, leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

There is nothing like the present to reminisce on what has happened so far. It seems like a life time ago James hit me with a glass and threw Mason across the room. I'm not too sure if things have gotten better or worse since I got here. I've been exposed to my family truly how weak I am. I fell to the power of James and its ruined my life. Mason and Elizabeth will grow without a father, something I never imagined for my children.

I placed a hand on my stomach. My unborn baby will never know its father. But that's a good thing. I vow to never let my baby see that monster of a man. They will never know of the pain that he caused our family. I _will _protect my baby this time. All of my children.

It's time to get my life sorted and be strong for my kids. I have to prove to my family that I can be strong and that I'm not useless. It's time to make a plan.

I jumped out of bed, ran over to the desk in the room and searched through the draws for some paper and a pen. Once I found one, I jumped back into bed and began to write my to-do list.

Sort your life out Bella!

Get a real job!

Move into your own house ASAP!

Be a good mum!

Ask Edward out on a date?

I laughed at myself for writing the last one out. There would be no way that I could get Edward to go out on a date with me, even if he was single. Anyway, my kids are the most important things in my life at the moment. If I'm meant to fall in love then I will leave it to fate.

I must have lost track of time because the next thing I know, it's sunny outside and a nurse comes through my door to check my blood pressure (heavens knows what for) and to inform me that I have been discharged from the hospital and that Doctor Cullen sends his regards and is sorry that he can't bid me goodbye as he is needed in surgery.

I jump out of bed and run into my bathroom, hopping into the shower once it's warmed up nicely. After washing my hair with the strawberry shampoo Charlie bought down for me, I step out of the show and get dressed. It must be rather warm outside as Charlie only packed me a white lacy summer dress. I slipped on a pair of sandals and packed my belongings away. With once last glance around the room, checking to make sure I had everything, I walked out of my room and down to reception.

I approached the woman behind the counter. She had bleach blond hair, too much make up and what looked to be a very bad nose job. She was too busy polishing her nails to hear me approach.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella…uh."

What do I say as my last name now? Should I go back to Swan or my married name?

"Honey, if you don't know your last name then I can't help you."

The receptionist's voice was too fake and sounded like someone was screeching like a banshee.

"Isabella Swan." I barked out at her for being so rude in the first place.

She huffed and typed a few things on her computer before handing me a few papers.

"I need to sign here and here." She pointed to the places with her claw like nails.

I sat down in the seating area and filled out my paper work. I was just handing back the documents when I heard someone calling my name down the hall. I turned around to see Edward and Emmett running towards me, both with big grins on their faces.

"Bella, we just heard you were leaving."

"I can't believe you weren't going to say goodbye." Emmett put his head in his hands and began to fake cry.

I chuckled while patting his back, the way I did when Mason got upset.

"There, there baby. It will be alright. I will see you again soon."

"Okay then." Emmett straightened up and pulled me in for a hug. Even though I never really got a chance to talk to him, it was never awkward between us. I guess it was his childish personality and my mothering nature that helped that.

I pulled away from Emmett but was soon pulled into the arms of Edward. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his amazing scent. Gah, I could stand like this all day. I felt Edwards's breath against my ear and shivered when he whispered in my ear.

"Remember what I told you Bella, you're not alone."

But the moment was ruined when a very loud and rude cough came from behind me. I let go of Edward and turned to look at the receptionists who was now glaring holes in my face. I guess someone is a little jealous.

Edward chuckled slightly nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, while Emmett chuckled behind his hand like a three year old. After a few moments of awkwardness I bid my goodbyes.

"Well I should get going. I want to see the kids. Thank you both for everything you have done for me and I hope to see you again soon; perhaps under better circumstances."

"Well we are having a sort of family get together tomorrow night. It would be a pleasure if you could join us."

I was shocked at first, unable to think of an answer to Edwards proposition.

"Umm, thank you for the invitation but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Whatever Bella, you wouldn't be imposing. We would love to have you there. I was to introduce you to my Rosie and my little sis and her cowboy."

I chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"Well if you are sure."

"Yes."

"Well then I would love to come."

"And bring the kids along; Alice, Rosalie and Esme love kids. I will pick you all up tomorrow around 6. How does that sound?"

"Wow that sounds great!"

"It's a date then."

Oh boy; A date with Edward.

_Shut it you loser, you will be with his family Moron!_

I gave then both another hug before heading towards the exit. However, it wasn't long before Edward called my name and ran up to me again.

"Here, I think you forgot this."

He thrusted a piece of paper into my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before bolting back to Emmett and they both ran off down the hall.

With a slightly burning cheek, tingling from where his lips were, I unfolded the paper and almost had a heart attack. Under number 5 of my to-do list, written in the most elegant script I had ever seen was _Promise?_

**A/N: Okay all together now....Awwwwww.....Just how cheese was that :) Gotta love a bit of cheesey goodness..yum yum**

**_OH!...IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!!! THIS WILL PROBERLY BE MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE DONE MY EXAMS!!! _I really don't have a lot of time left to revise and I haven't done any so thats a main priority...but if I have time then maybe I will try and write something...this goes to the same as my other stories...if I can get the next updates done..**

**So please review...you lot might make me rebel enought to write the next chapter ;) So REVIEW!!! :P**

**Lizzie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HElLLO! ... Hello?...Is anyone there?...Helllo? Oh...you've all left me...no wonder...I know its cuz i suck peen :( But...MY EXAMS ARE OVER! So you have my undivided attention! I tried to get this up as soon as possible...so here it is and I hope you like it after all this time...but if you hate it..please dont hesitate to tell me..cuz yeah..i no...i smell :/**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I have one friend :)**

**POV - Bella**

Chapter 6 - List Check One

I had officially been in Forks for just over two weeks now and I was still no closer to completing my little list.

_Especially the one where you ask Edward out. _

**I never said I would ask him out.**

_Gasp! But you promised!_

**No I didn't.**

_Yes you did._

**NO I DIDN'T**

_YES YOU DID!_

"BELLA!"

I jumped out of my seat, and clutched my chest to stop my heart from falling out.

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

Jake was sat across from me, looking through the housing part of the newspaper, while I was supposed to be looking for job openings.

"I got a little side tracked. Sorry."

"As I was saying, did you find any good jobs?"

I looked down at the paper which had a few circles around some jobs ads which I thought would be suitable for myself.

"Just a few. What about you?"

"Yeah I found a few good places, quite spacey with a garden and stuff."

"Jake, you know I can't afford something like that. I just need something small and basic."

"Yeah but you've got Charlie and me. You're family Bells, we're going to help you out."

"But I don't want you to help me out. I want to do this by myself."

Jake sighed while rubbing his face.

"Well, if you won't let me do this for you, then let me do it for my niece and nephew? Same goes for Charlie and his grandkids." Jake gave me a wink before ruffling my hair.

"And we can't forget Grandpa Billy."

We both laughed before going back to look at our papers. We had been in the diner for over an hour now and I was starting to get hungry again. Sighing and putting down the paper, I stood and picked up my purse.

"Jake, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Bells, you had something an hour ago."

"I know, but I'm hungry, sue me!"

I stomped off, hearing Jake's laughter behind me and made my way up to the counter. Behind it was a tall man, with blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to light up when he noticed me walking his way.

"Hi there, I'm Mike, _what can I do for you_?"

I pretended not to notice the double meaning behind his words, paying close attention to the menu display on the wall.

"Hey, I would like a chicken sandwich and a plate of home fries please."

"Is that _everything_?"

I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Yes, thank you." I barked out. He seemed to get the point and scurried away to get my food. I made my way back to the table, huffing and plonking myself down in the seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I crossed my arms and pouted. Jake just chuckled.

"Now I can see where Lizzie got her pout from."

I stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

"Seriously Bells, what wrong?"

"I'm just fed up of scumbags hitting on me. You know it's happened more than three times since I got here."

"Just ignore them Bells. You're better than they are."

I just nodded and went back to looking at my paper. I felt my food get placed next to me, but I didn't raise my head to say thank you. Once I was sure Mike was gone, I picked up my sandwich and began munching. I was just about to change page when something caught my eye.

**WANTED**

**Teaching Assistant at Forks Pre-school.**

**5 days a week**

**8 till 1**

**$11.50 per hour**

"Hey Jake, I think I found a job."

I pushed the paper towards him and pointed out the advertisement.

"It will be good - the hours aren't too long, the pay seems good, and I get to spend some time with Elizabeth while she's at pre-school."

Jake nodded at me, and then went back at looking at the paper.

"You'd probably be working with Rosalie Cullen, she's a brilliant teacher."

"Cullen? As in…"

"Yeah, as in Emmett's wife. You should definitely go down there and apply for an interview."

"I will."

I made a note of the numbers and address before shutting the paper with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, hey look Bells! There's a nice little house up for sale in La Push."

Jake looked up and winked at me. I smacked him on the shoulder while chuckling.

"Keep dreaming Jakey boy, I'm a Forks girl."

"Yeah, you're right. You belong with the pale faces."

I walked through the glass doors, my heels clicking on the marble floor as I made my way to the front desk. There was an old looking woman sat behind the desk. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun, and was wearing an oversize purple t-shirt. I immediately felt overdressed but the only clothing I had with me was the fancy squeaky-clean stuff I took when running from James.

"Excuse me; I am here for a meeting with Mrs. Cullen."

The woman looked up from her desk and gave me a warm smile.

"Of course dear, just go down to the hall and she will be in the last door on the left."

I thanked her before making my way down the hall. Colorful pictures filled with walls, along with lots of different colored hand prints of the children that had attended the pre-school.

I continued down the hall until I reached the last door on the left, which had a shiny plaque saying Mrs. R. Cullen. I knocked on the door gently waiting for a response.

"Come in."

I entered the room to find a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes sitting behind a desk. As I shut the door she looked up from her work and smiled brightly at me. She stood from her desk and walked around to greet me.

"Hello, you must be Isabella. I'm Rosalie Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you."

I shook her extended hand, slightly puzzled at her last comment. She must have noticed my confusion, as she laughed gently before signaling for me to take the seat opposite her own.

"Isabella, you should know. The whole town has heard that the Chief's long lost daughter has returned. Gossip spreads like a wildfire here."

I joined in with her laughter, slightly nervous, looking down at my hands.

"I have also heard a fair bit about you from Emmett and Edward."

My head shot up in surprise.

_Edward had been talking about us! Woo hoo!_

**Shut up brain! It could have been anything. God! It could have been about why I came back or about the baby. Edward said Rosalie had been through something similar to me. What if he spoke to her about it? What would she think of me?**

My worry must have been showing on my face as Rosalie smiled gently at me.

"Don't worry honey; it was nothing but good things about you…and your children. I've heard they're a bit of a handful.'

"Ha! You can say that again, but they are great kids."

Rosalie suddenly sat up straighter and folded her hands, looking at me directly.

"So, why did you decided to apply for this job?"

She stared right into my eyes. There was no fooling this woman so I would have to be completely honest. With a deep sigh, I contemplated my answer before beginning.

"Well, you see, I never went to college. I was married right after I graduated high school and he never let me carry on studying. I was his trophy wife and had to say home and look after the kids once they were born."

I sighed heavily before continuing.

"Long story short, I left him and came back home. I have no money, no qualifications, no house and two small children with another one on the way. I have to find some way to support them. I saw this ad and I decided to go for it. I'm good with kids; I know how to handle them. With a little guidance, I'm sure I can do a good job."

I wrung my hands together nervously, silently praying for a miracle. There was a long moment of silence before Rosalie gently coughed gaining my attention.

"Isabella, I really appreciate you be honest with me, especially seeing as I've been told I can be quite intimidating".

She was right.

"My only concern is with whether or not you think you are capable of handling this job. Clearly you have been through a tough time. I can see the effects of it in your eyes. I'm worried about whether or not you can handle looking after all these children."

I nodded solemnly, re-directing my gaze to somewhere else in the room, picking at my nails, desperately wanting to bite them but realized that seemed unprofessional.

"However…"

My attention returned to Rosalie, whom I'm sure was slightly amused at my nervous posture and wandering eyes. She smirked while leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk.

"I like you Isabella, and I want to help you out. You clearly need some luck in your life so I am going to give you a chance. I've been through my fair share of hard times and I had people there for me. So, I expect you to be here by 7:45 tomorrow where I will give you a brief overview on your class. I will be keeping an eye on you tomorrow so if there are any questions you have, I will be around to answer them."

Rosalie stood from her desk and walked around, extending her hand out for me to take. She pulled me out of my chair, before shaking my hand to seal the deal. I couldn't believe she was giving me this chance. She, as the head of the pre-school, had no reason to give me the job yet here I was filling out a few forms and signing a contract.

Rosalie shook my hand once before walking me to the door.

"Congratulations Isabella and I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"You too, oh and please, call me Bella."

"Okay then, Bella. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The door was closed behind me as I walked back down the hall, a little bounce in my step that wasn't there before. Casting a quick glance at my watch I noticed that it was almost time for the children to be let out. We had planned for me to pick Elizabeth up and Jake would pick Mason up once he had got out of school. Wanting to get outside before rush hour, I picked up my pace while turning a corner.

Suddenly, I bumped into something solid, sending me toppling backwards. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing came. I slowly opened one eye to see was very amused, familiar pair of green eyes staring down at me.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" My eyes flew open in surprise.

He smiled that damn crooked smile before setting me right on my feet. He ran his hair through his tousled hair, laughing under his breath.

"I'm here to pick up my nephew. Alice couldn't make it and I'm not on call so I offered to pick him up. What about you?"

"Oh, I had a job interview with your sister in law. And Elizabeth will be out soon too."

"How did it go then?"

"I got the job." I said with a little giggle.

"Congratulations!" Before I knew what was happening, Edward had pulled me into a hug, squashing my face in his chest. Not that I was complaining; he smelled really good.

"So is that one of the things on your list ticked off?" Edward asked while pulling away.

I looked down at the floor, feeling my blush take over my face and neck. It was weird talking to him about the list seeing as he knew what was on it_. Especially the last part._

"I…Um…Well…Yeah."

I managed to stumble out, blushing even more for sounding like a fool. But luckily I was saved by the bell…literally. Small children soon swamped the halls, all leaving for the day. All too soon, my little girl came into view, chewing on her finger looking a little scared, holding hands with a little boy. He had jet black ringlet on the top of his head with bright blue eyes full of excitement as he led my baby through the crowds.

Just before they reached us, the little boy let go of Elizabeth's hand and ran straight towards us.

"Uncle Eddie!" He squealed in delight as Edward reached down and spun him around, before balancing him on his hip. Elizabeth shuffled to my side, before reaching up, silently asking to be carried. I bent down and scooped my angel into my arms before planting kissed all over her face.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I made a new friend." She pointed over at the little boy now in Edward's arms.

"Yeah I can see that. What's his name?"

Elizabeth blushed before burring her face into my shoulder, hiding from Edward and the little boy who were now listening to our conversation. Looking over at Edward expectantly, he stepped forward slightly before introducing me to the little boy.

"Bella, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Bella, Elizabeth's mom."

"Hey Anthony, it's nice to meet you. Have you been looking after my girl while she's at school?"

Anthony smiled, showing off his perfect little dimples.

"Yeah, we played together all day!"

"Ah, well that's nice."

I bounced Elizabeth in my arms to see if she would join in the conversation, but she was now too busy playing with my hair.

"You're pretty!"

I looked over at Anthony who was still smiling at me with those big blue eyes and dimples. I laughed slightly before thanking him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. His smile only got wider making me laugh even more.

"He certainly has his way with the ladies." I laughed looking back up at Edward who seemed amused by our interaction.

"Yeah, he definitely knows how to pick 'em." He said with a wink, making me blush once more, ducking my head with embarrassment, just like Elizabeth had done earlier. There was a few moments of slightly awkward silence before Edward coughed, causing me to look back at him.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you would like to…"

He was suddenly cut off by my phone which was now blasting out the blues clues theme tune, thanks to Mason, Elizabeth and Jake. I pulled the new phone that Charlie bought for me out my bag, silently cussing at the painful ringtone, to see he was calling me.

"Sorry Edward, its Charlie."

I flipped my phone open.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells." His voice as straight with a slight edge to it. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong dad?"

Edward looked over at me with concern plastered all over his face. I nodded to him slightly letting him know I was fine. Charlie sighed heavily down the phone.

"Bella, I have some bad news."

My heart started pounding against my chest and the blood drained from my face.

"It's about James."

**A/N: Awww did you miss me and my little cliff hangers? And my awesomness? is that how its smelt? hmmm...Haha..it shoudnt take me long to get the next chapter up so show me some love or hate and comment so it will motivate me to get it up quicker...**

**But if you want to know how the writing and shit is going or just want to be nosy and like stalk my life... then follow me on Twitter - Lzielkalollypop :) If there are any reasons for delays...then they will be on there...**

**So until we meet again...enjoy :D**

**Lizzie xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellllloooo again :D so here is the next chapter...I swear these things are getting longer each time I write them :P Anyway, I hope you like it anyhoo and make sure you review because it makes me feel loved and want to get the next chapter up quicker :)**

**Oh...and I am looking for an offical Beta if anyone who like to help me with that. Whether you are a Beta or know someone whos a Beta, then let me know. My UNoffical beta takes too long and I would really likem someone else opinion on what I am writing and where I am going with the story..(someone who its my best friend who cba to look over the chapters and takes DAYSSSS to send it back ;)**

**Disclaimer: As always SM owns Twilight...I own a broken Iphone *sob***

**POV - Bella**

**Chapter 7 - Missing Person**

My blood ran cold and it felt as if my heart had stopped beating. It was stupid of me to think that just because I had gotten away from him, it would mean I would never have to hear from him again. I was too naive to think that he would just accept me leaving and taking the kids. He was coming for me, I knew it absolutely.

The phone slipped from my hand, crashing to the floor. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Edward, take Lizzie."

I thrust Elizabeth at him, who dropped Antony to the floor taking his hand so he could accept her. My knees began to buckle beneath me, unable to hold myself up any longer. I dropped to my knees and braced my hands on the floor. I felt my breakfast bubbling in my stomach.

Edward dropped to his knees besides me, dropping the kids gently on the floor and began to rub my back.

"Breathe, Bella."

I tried to do as he said, but I got no relief from breathing in. My breath soon came out in short pants and I began to hyperventilate.

"Ed. Edward. Can't. Breathe."

"Bella, please just try. Nice deep breaths. You need to calm down."

Trying to do what he said, I grabbed hold of Edward who was still rubbing my back, encouraging me. Relief filled me and I finally got oxygen to my lungs. However, the sudden rush of air caused me to become light headed and dizzy.

"Bella, what happened?"

Edward was holding me to him, my back pressed against his chest, while a crowed circled around us, Anthony and Elizabeth standing just in front of me looking terrified. I flopped back into his arms, too weak to hold myself up any longer.

"Please, what's wrong?"

Edward's breath danced along the skin on my neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake, shivers running through my body. His voice was filled with agony and worry. It broke my heart to hear how much he must have cared.

**Maybe he's just worried how this will affect the children.**

_You're right, they must be so scared! Bella, you need to sort it out. NOW!_

Taking a deep breath, I gathered the strength to push away from Edward's arms and pulled myself off of the floor, grabbing my phone. I turned back to see Edward still sat on the floor, legs spread where I once laid, face slightly hurt but worry still present.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

I turned to the kids and threw Elizabeth onto my hip getting ready to bolt. I looked down at Anthony who had tears in his eyes and a cute pout on his face.

"It was really nice to meet you Anthony; I really hope I see you again."

He raised his arms up to me, signaling a hug, so I bent down with Lizzie balanced on my hip and squeezed his little body to me as his tiny hands fisted my blouse. I kissed his forehead before standing up.

"Take care of your Uncle Eddie, okay?"

I winked at him as he nodded. I glanced back down at Edward who had his arms resting on his legs, looking down at the floor, before taking off out of the school.

I ran across the parking lot, threw open my car door and strapped Elizabeth into her car seat. Peeling out of the car park, I threw open my phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Bells?"

"Jake, did Charlie call you?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with him. He was really worried about you Bells, apparently you dropped the phone on him."

I sighed deeply into the phone.

"Yeah Jakey, I know. It was just a bit of a shock, that's all."

It was Jake's turn to sigh deeply.

"Yeah, I know Bella."

"Meet me at the station."

"I'm already on my way."

I shut my phone, throwing it into my purse.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Dad!"

I walked into Charlie's office with Elizabeth, soon running into the comfort of my father's arms.

"I came as soon as I could."

Charlie's arms tightened around me.

"I was so worried when you wouldn't respond to me on the phone."

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I panicked a little."

"I know sweetheart, so did I."

I pulled away and handed Elizabeth over to Charlie just as Jake and Mason came through the door.

"Hey there little man."

I bent down and held my arms open for Mason who didn't think twice about jumping into my embrace.

"How was your day baby?"

"It was okay." Mason said gently into my shoulder. I scooped him up and sat down on a chair with him in my lap. Jake strolled over, kissing my cheek in greeting before sitting down next to me. Charlie let go of Lizzie who paddled over to Jake, and patted his knee in indication she wanted to sit on his lap. Charlie took his seat behind his desk, fiddled around with some papers before folding his arms and gaining our attention.

There were a few moments of silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Charlie coughed slightly before began talking.

"I received a call a couple of hours ago from Phoenix state police. Apparently someone filed a missed person from James's work. He hasn't been in for the past couple of days. So a work colleague got in touch with some of his family, Victoria and Laurent, who went over to your house to find it empty. After failing to contact him, they filed a missing person complaint. Naturally, they looked into his files and brought up your name, but after they couldn't contact you, they tracked me down. I told them that you had left him and were staying with me. I also asked that that piece of information to be kept in confidence."

My mind was running around at 100mph, trying to process everything Charlie just told me. James was missing…no one could get hold of him…he could be anywhere…he could be closer than we thought!

"I contacted a few friends in the stations all around Washington to keep an eye out, put up missing signs in case anyone sees him, so they will let us know if they see him coming."

_He was coming for me._

"He's coming for me."

Charlie and Jake looked over at me, but I couldn't look back at them. I felt too ashamed for putting them in this position. They could be in danger because of me now. James had connections, in high places. There was no chance that we could stay hidden for long. He would find us eventually. He would use my family as bribery and I wouldn't refuse him.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright. We will not let him get to you."

"Yeah, and even if he does, we will spill about everything that's he's done to you. There would be no reason to keep it under wraps any longer."

I snapped my head in Jake's direction, looking him square in the eye.

"No one will believe us. James is well known and respected in high places. If he wants something to disappear, then he can make it happen. He can make anyone he wants disappear. Besides, I already tried telling someone once. A lot of good that did. He claimed I was under the influence of medication and that I was very accident-prone, hence the bruising I showed them. They let him take me home and he 'punished me' for my stupidity. I now have no feeling in my right pinky finger where he was so rough with me."

Charlie stood from chair and rounded the desk before kneeling before me, picking up my right hand and placing kisses on my pinky, even though I couldn't feel it.

"I am so sorry for what you had to go through Bella. If I had known, I would have taken you away in a heartbeat."

"I know dad, it's not your fault and it can't be helped now."

Charlie spent the next hour, trying to gather any information on James he could find, so if the time came, we could have something to blackmail him with, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Charlie sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Bells just go home. You're tired, the kids are tired and I don't know how long this is going to take. Get some dinner and hit the hay, if I find anything I will call you."

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yeah honey. Just take care of the kids and my future grandchild."

He patted my still fat stomach and kissed my cheek before saying goodbye to the kids.

"I'm going to stay here with Charlie. If there are two of us then there will be a better chance of finding something quicker."

I nodded before giving Jake a hug goodbye.

On the way home I picked up some Chinese from the take away around the corner from the station before making my way back to Charlie's. I pulled into the driveway, quickly grabbed the kids and food and climbed the stairs onto the porch. I took a quick look around, to be on the safe side. I had the key in the door when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

I screamed out, dropping the food and grabbing Elizabeth and Mason closer. I was suddenly spun around and met with frightened green eyes.

_Edward._

I stop screaming and clutched my heart, trying to take keep breaths to slow my now pounding heart.

"Bella, are you alright?"

He still had his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away.

"Geez Edward! Hasn't anyone told you NOT to sneak up on a pregnant woman?"

"I am so sorry."

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

I took a few moments to catch my breath.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, after you took off so suddenly at the school, I wanted to come by and see if you were alright. You seemed really shaken up."

"It was nothing really. Something just shocked me, is all."

"Bella, I was there. I watch your face drain of blood. I saw the look of horror cross your face. I watched you fall to the floor and struggle to breathe, so please do not stand there and tell me it was nothing."

He took a step forward so that we were almost nose to nose.

"I don't know what it is about you Bella, but I want to help you and I can only do that if you let me in."

I was trapped in a trance, staring into his dark green eyes. He wanted, no, needed me to trust him. But I didn't want to put him or his family in danger from James. But it was just so hard to refuse him when he was looking at me like that. I would trust him as must as I could without risking his safety.

"Okay Edward, I will let you in."

I opened the door, ushered the kids in, whom I had forgotten all about, while Edward picked up the fallen Chinese that luckily stayed together in the bag. I held the door open for him. He smirked at me before I shut the door behind him. That damn smile that I'm sure would convince me to tell him everything.

I set the kids up with their food in the living room, putting on the Disney channel and went back into the kitchen. Edward was sat in one of the un-matching chairs looking so out of place in Charlie's kitchen. I sorted out my own food before offering some to Edward which he declined. I poured myself a large glass of red wine and sat opposite Edward before tucking into my dinner. We sat in silence for the majority of my dinner, occasionally making small talk. Once I was done I washed up my plate and went to check on the kids who were fast asleep.

"Edward, would you mind giving me a hand with the kids. They're tired through. We can talk then."

Grabbing Elizabeth, while Edward grabbed Mason we made our way up the stairs and into the kid's room. I changed them into their pajamas while Edward washed their faces and together we tucked them in. I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard Edward talking to someone. I popped my head around the corner to see Edward sat on the bed next to the kids, gently smoothing Lizzie's hair from her face.

"I promise that I will look after your momma and make sure that the bad man never hurts her again."

Something in my chest clenched while looking at the gorgeous man act so tenderly around my children.

"She is a very special lady and I am going to need your help in making her feel as special as she is."

I gently wiped the tear that escaped the corner of my eye, struggling to compose myself. I wasn't use to hearing compliments as sweet as that. I leaned on the wall; hand on my heart, praying for the stinging in my eyes to dull down.

"Bella are you okay?"

For the second time tonight, Edward managed to make me jump out of my skin, frightening the life out of me. He soon then noticed the tear track marks on my face and the small blotchy patches littering my face from holding in the tears.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

I was pulled against his strong chest, his arms fitting around me rather nicely. I got so lost in his warm spicy man smell, that I forgot he was waiting for an answer. Should I tell him the truth or lie?

"Bella?"

He pulled me back slightly, looking down into my eyes, waiting for his answer.

"I…I…It's just been a long day."

His eyes turned soft as he smiled gently and stroked my hair. A pang of guilt washed through me for lying to him. It wasn't over anything big, just the thought of lying to him makes me feel bad.

"Come on, let's talk."

He tugged on my hand and pulled me downstairs and into the living room, setting me down on the loveseat, before walking back into the kitchen and handing me a freshly topped up glass of red wine. I thanked him as he sat across from me, resting his elbow on the top of the loveseat and resting his head on his hand, sat there staring at me waiting for me to start.

Taking a large gulp of my wine, I began to tell him about everything that had happened today, starting with the phone call, up until leaving Charlie's office.

"…And then I came home only to having the living daylights scared out of me, by a mad doctor who seems to be stalking me!"

Edward chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I am really sorry Bella. I never meant to scare you like that. If I had known what was going on, I would have definitely made sure to let you know I was there."

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm sure that even if you had said my name, it would have still scared me."

He smirked, looking down at the seat and picking at the fabric while I ran my finger along the edge of my wine glass. It was so quiet and peaceful in the house. I rested my head on the back of the chair and closed my eyes, letting the stress of the day drain from my body. I felt Edward pick up my hand closest to him and play gently with my fingers causing a small smile to appear on my face.

Suddenly the phone rang, frightening me, causing me shoot up and drop my glass onto the floor, shattering it.

"Oh crap!"

I sighed heavily, bending down to pick the glass up.

"Edward, can you get the phone for me? It might be Charlie with some news."

He nodded and ran to get the phone, just in time I might add. I carried on picking up the broken glass. I deposited the larger shards into the bin in the kitchen before heading back to pick up the smaller pieces. I carefully scooped them into my hand.

"Shit!"

I dropped the glass I had in my hand and clutched my now bleeding finger. I must have alerted Edward, as he came running back in the room, obviously now off the phone.

"What happened?"

I sighed heavily looking down at my finger.

"I cut my finger on a piece of glass. I think it's still in there."

Edward took my hand in his and gently plucked the small shard from my finger, before bring my finger to his lips and gently sucking on my finger, clearing the blood. The moment my finger met his lips, I died and went to heaven. His lips were so soft and velvety, just as I had imagined.

He pulled my finger from his mouth and placed a soft kiss on my cut. I looked up into his eyes, him looking back at me through his long thick lashes. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles on my cheekbone. I froze in place as he stepped forward, lent down and rested his forehead on mine, his green eyes penetrating into my soul. His smell enveloped my senses making me dizzy.

"Edward." I breathed gently into his slightly parted mouth.

"Bella."

**A/N: Hehe! I love the ending...Can't wait to start the next chapter ;) **

**So let me know what you think and I will get the next one posted ASAP! Oh and don't forget about the Beta thingy...so yeah :D**

**Lizzie**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello :) long time no see..speak...read? whatever...anyway I'm sorry about how long it took to get up...you know what they say..good things come to those who wait :S lol...I actually started writing this last night and I finished it this morning when I got up...you are all actually very lucky seeing as I'm quite sick at the moment but I found the effort to write the next chapter..It actually really weird...I had a weird tummy bug thingy and my friends were saying how it might be morning sickness...that nigth I had a dream I had twin boys and my parents wanted to call them HORRIBLE names :/ oh well...but I guess with the whole baby thing it gave me inspriation for this chapter so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a dotty bed cover I bought at Walmart when I was over in Florida visiting my sister :D**

**POV - Bella**

**Chapter 8 – Life…**

"Mason! Elizabeth! Time for school!"

I shouted up the stairs before heading back into the kitchen to finish making the kids breakfast and pack lunches. A few minutes later the kids came barreling into the kitchen, Mason running away from Lizzie.

No wonder. I thought.

Lizzie had a pair of bright pink knickers stuck on her head. Mason had obviously stuck them to her head and ran off.

"Alright you two, you need to calm down and eat your breakfast or we will be late."

They climbed up on their chairs, Lizzie struggling to get up onto her booster seat so I picked her up and popped her down on her chair, pulling her panties off her head. I placed a kiss on the top of her head and started platting her hair while she ate.

My thoughts soon drifted off to the night I was along with Edward and how much had changed since them.

"_He pulled my finger from his mouth and placed a soft kiss on my cut. I looked up into his eyes, him looking back at me through his long thick lashes. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles on my cheekbone. I froze in place as he stepped forward, lent down and rested his forehead on mine, his green eyes penetrating into my soul. His smell enveloped my scenes making me dizzy. _

"_Edward." I breathed gently into his slightly parted mouth._

"_Bella."_

"_I can't do this."_

_I pushed him away slightly, closing my eyes, trying to slow my fast beating heart down. Edward's hands slipped down my neck to rest gently on my arms, his head resting on the top of my own._

"_Bella, I'm here for you."_

_I looked up into his green eyes; shining slightly. I brought a hand up and stroked his cheek._

"_I know, I'm just not ready. I need to sort my life out before we are to go any further. I am a mess Edward and with two kids, another one on the way…"_

"_Bella, I want to help you."_

"_I know you do Edward! But I relied on James too much before and look what happened then. I have to learn to stand on my own."_

"_I am nothing like James!"_

_Edward's voice started to rise._

"_I know Edward! This isn't about you."_

_I stood a step towards him and reached up brushing the hair out of his eyes._

"_Right now I am in constant danger. Until James is found and put away, I and my kids will not be safe. I can't put you and your family in that kind of danger."_

"_But Bella…"_

"_No Edward, please. I like you, I really do. But now is not the right time."_

_We stood staring at each other for a few moments before Edward audibly sighed and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me._

"_I will always be waiting for you."_

"_I know."_

_He kissed me on the forehead before removing me from his arms. I walked with his to the door and we bid each other goodbye._

That had been over 2 months ago. Within that time, I had settled down nicely in my new job. The kids I worked with were amazing. There wasn't a day that I didn't enjoy going into work. Everyone I worked with was so welcoming and friendly. I worked particularly close with a lovely woman called Angela Cheney who was happily married. And of course there was Rosalie whom had become a close friend as well as employer.

After my 1 month anniversary Charlie and Billy surprised me with buying me a house. It was just down the road from Charlie's and apparently they got a really good discount on it, so I didn't complain too much. I swore that I would pay them back, once my income was steadier.

I still kept in contact with Edward, who would frequently drop by claiming he missed the kids. When I mentioned that I wanted to decorate my new home, he got me in contact with his mother Esme and his younger sister Alice who ran their own interior design business. Alice also ran her own chain of clothing boutiques around Washington.

They both showed up on my doorstep one Saturday with their arms full of interior design magazines and huge books full of fabric samples and colours. With the house having four bedrooms, it took us most of the weekend to create an idea of what I wanted the house to look like. In the end we came to a decision on using lots of dark, warm colours throughout the house, apart from the kid's rooms and the nursery, which Esme and Alice decided they would make as a surprise for me.

With the amount of time we spent together, I became very close with Esme who took on the roll of becoming my surrogate mother, and Alice who I had an instant connection with and became my best friend. She was also the perfect babysitter for Mason and Lizzie. Lizzie had become strangely attached to Alice, always following her around and copying anything she does; it really worried me sometimes that she was going to grow up like the energizing bunny; I don't think I could handle the two of them.

The loud slam of my front door knocked me out of my thoughts. _Speak of the devil_.

"Bella, are you almost ready?"

It was time for my 3 month check up with Carlisle and Alice was taking me. But first we had to drop the kids off at school.

"Aunty Ally!"

Lizzie squealed as soon as Alice entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lee-lee!" That was Alice's nickname for her. Why she had to call her something different than everyone else is beyond me.

"Hey Mason, are you two ready?"

"Yes Aunty Ally."

I laughed at Mason's shy response. I swear that kid had a crush on her.

"Come on you two, go and get your bags and we can head off."

The kids ran out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to get their school stuff while I finished up in the kitchen, putting breakfast away.

"So, how are you feeling today Bella?"

I sighed, pushing some hair out of my face. She knew how bad my morning sickness had been and was constantly asking me how I was doing.

"You know, can't complain really. It's no different than what I went through with the other two so I will survive."

I gave her a weak smile before turning to the sink to finish washing up the kids bowls.

"And how are you feeling about today?"

"I'm okay you know. It's a little weird going through this by myself this time, but all I really care is that the baby is happy and health."

I felt Alice wrap her arms around my waist from behind, her hands resting on the faint bump that only noticeable to me.

"You're not alone in this Bella! You have me, Charlie and Billy, Jake, Rose, Esme and Edward."

I sighed turning around to face her, knowing what was coming.

"Speaking of Edward, what's going on between you two?"

If anyone wanted me and Edward to get together, it was Alice.

"Nothing is going on Alice. I've told you this too many times. It's right if we just stay friends at the moment."

"At the moment…so you do want to be more than friends with him?"

"Well yeah? Have you seen the man? Who wouldn't?"

"Well, considering he's is my brother, not me. So what is really holding you back? I mean, a couple of months ago you told him that you needed to get yourself sorted out. Now you have a stable job that you love, a wonderful house, with amazing style, if I do say so myself, the baby is coming along fine and you haven't heard from James."

She was right, my life was coming together, even though no one had heard from James, Charlie was convinced that if was going to come for me, he would have by now.

"Please tell me what's going on Bells?"

Tears started to pool in my eyes. _Damn pregnancy hormones._

"Who would want to be with a broken pregnant woman with scars so deep, she doesn't know if she will ever feel right again."

I barely whispered through the lump that had formed in my throat. The tears that had blurred my eyesight were now pouring down my face.

"Oh Bells."

Alice pulled me to her, wrapping her little arms around my waist. I buried my face in her shoulder and continued to cry, letting the sobs come freely. We stood there for a couple of moments until I heard a small voice from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Momma?"

I looked up to see Mason and Lizzie holding hands, tears in their eyes, all ready for school. I wiped the tears away and put on a smile, which properly didn't look too convincing.

"I'm okay baby. Momma just cries sometimes when she's having a baby. Can you remember when momma was going to have Lizzie and she use to cry sometimes?"

I made my way over to Mason and Lizzie and bent down so I was level with them.

"You use to cry a lot after Lizzie was born too Momma."

_Shit!_

"That's just because Momma was so happy she had her two babies with her. Okay? Don't worry, I'm fine."

I pulled them both two me and we had a little family hug before I declared if we didn't get moving we were all going to be late. We all piled into Alice's car, a cream convertible beetle, which she had styled by putting flowery stickers around the sides. We first drove to the school, Alice walking Mason to class, while I walked Lizzie, checking in with Angela who was coving my class today.

We were then on our way to the hospital. I knew there was a likely chance I would run into Edward, seeing as how Carlisle was my doctor and Edward sometimes assisted him but I was determined to just stay focused on my baby and not worry about the discussion between me and Alice in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here for a checkup with Dr Cullen."

The receptionist just glared at me, while filling down her claw like fake red nails. What was it with me and the receptionists in this place? It's like they have a 'I hate anyone who wants the see the Cullen men club." Could no one see a Cullen doctor without getting evil or was it just me?

"And which Dr Cullen was that?" The receptionist all but snarled at me. I was about to respond when Alice pushed me out of the way.

"You know very well who she is here to see Lauren. We are both here to see my father but if Edward wished to be there for her check up, it is none of your concern."

With that Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to the seating area.

"Alice, what the hell was that all about?"

"That skank, Lauren Malory! That's what this is all about. A few days ago she attacked Edward saying that he should stay away from, I quote, 'stupid attention seeking whores like Isabella Swan, when he could have a real women like her'. I swear when Edward told me, I thought I was going to throw up; kick her ass and then throw up!"

"Geez! What did I ever do to her?"

"Don't let her get to you Bella. She's been after Edward for years and is just jealous that he is pinning after you."

"He's not pinning after me Alice."

"Yeah he is! You should hear him at home. You are all he ever talks about, well you and the kids but that's understandable because they are just so adorable."

Alice glanced over my shoulder and her devilish pixie smirk slowly found perchance on her face.

"Talk of the devil…"

I barely had time to prepare myself before Edward was standing right in front of me, smiling that damn crooked smile that got me in the mess to begin with.

"Hey Bella, are you here for you check up with Carlisle?"

"Hey, yeah I am."

_But you already knew that…_

"Would you mind if I sat in on your exam? It's coming to the end of my internship and I think I'm going be an Obstetrician, especially after working so close with my dad and some of the other Obstetricians."

Edward smiled at me nervously, hoping that I would accept his request. It's funny how he never mention his interest in this before, yet the day I come in for my check up, he's dying to sit in for it.

_Oh Bella, he's smitten by you! Just humor the poor boy!_

"Yeah, should be fine."

I tried to smile without showing my annoyance. What? I am a pregnant woman, we annoy easily.

Edward practically beamed and vibrated with excitement.

"Great! I will just go tell Carlisle and I will come out and get you when he is ready."

He smiled that damn lovely smile before practically running to his Dad's office. I exhaled and tuned back to face Alice who looked like the cat that ate the canaries.

"Told you he's pinning after you."

"Please Alice, I really don't know what you're talking about."

Just keep telling yourself that girl.

"Oh come on! I'm his baby sister, yet he failed to say hello or even notice I was here. I'm telling you Bella, that boy has it bad for you, like really bad."

I decided to ignore her for the rest of the time we were sat there, which was just over 5 minutes until Edward almost came skipping around the corner, that mega watt smile still in place.

"Isabella Swan? Dr Cullen will see you know. If you would please follow me." He winked and motioned for me to follow.

Alice and I followed him through the halls, where he led us to a practice room.

"Okay, a nurse will come in here and take a sample of you blood, you weight and measurements."

"Oh great, someone to tell me I've put on another load of pounds that will take forever to lose after the baby is born."

"I'm sure you will still look as beautiful as ever Bella."

Edward smiled and shut the door. Alice was just stood there next to me on vibrate. I was still ignoring her.

The nurse came in and got everything she needed. I had to hold Alice's hand and look away when she took the blood but apart from that, she said everything look normal and I was gaining the right amount of weight. She gave me one of those horrible looking hospital gowns telling me to change into it, leaving my underwear on.

We sat in silence, waiting for Carlisle and Edward to come back. We weren't waiting long.

"Bella, it's good to see you again, especially under happier circumstances."

"It's good to see you too Carlisle."

"Okay, let's get started. From the looks of things everything is moving along nicely." He said while examining my chart, which I'm sure the nurse gave him.

"Okay then, just lie back and we can take a look at the babies."

I led down on the examining table, the paper crinkling under my weight. Alice came and stood just by my head so she was out of the way. Edward came and stood by my side opposite Carlisle.

"First I'm going to do the uterus exam. Just relax Bella. I promise it will not hurt."

Yeah, it didn't hurt, but it was always uncomfortable to have a metal rod shoved up my cooter, especially by my best friend's father and while the guy I was having a complicated relationship with was in the same room. I closed my eyes and prayed that this embarrassing moment will be over quickly. Why did I ever agree to let Edward sit in on my exam?

_Because you're a sucker for his crooked smile and his sparkling eyes._

**Shut up...**

"Okay, everything looks okay up there. We can move onto the more exciting part."

He smiled up at me before getting everything ready for the ultrasound.

"This gel will be a little cold."

He said right before he squirted a huge dollop of the purple gel on my belly. I squealed out in surprise at how cold it actually was. Carlisle then got out his big magic wand and started moving it against my belly. Fuzzy little pictures came up on the screen and I could vaguely make out the outline of a little…thing.

There was nothing else to describe it. There was a little group of white markings in the centre of the screen. I had never seen anything like it before in my life, not even with Mason or Lizzie.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"What what is a surprise?" Even I could hear the panic in my voice.

I hadn't noticed until then, that I was gripping Edwards with my own, practically crushing it in my nervous death grip.

"Nothing to worry about dear, the babies heartbeats are looking just fine."

I relaxed, gently releasing my hold on Edward's hand. But he didn't seem ready to let go. He was staring in shock at the monitor, just as Alice was.

"What is it you guys?"  
Didn't they understand that they can't do this sort of thing around a pregnant woman?

"Bella, don't you get it?"

"Get what Alice?"

Everyone turned to look at me, excited expression plastered across their faces.

"Well?"

Edward gently placed a hand on my head, running his finger through my hair, helping me to relax my tense posture. He looked straight into my eyes, soft tears forming around the outside of his own.

"We're having twins Bella."

"TWINS?"

_We?_

_**A/N: Hehe...I personally love the ending...gives me a nice set you for the next chapter :) so let me know what you think and I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I write it :D**_

**_Oh, if your a fan of Jasper/Bella stories...check out my new one on my profile..Wanting The Impossible...its pretty sweet... ;) if you know what I mean :P_**

**_Remember to review please :D_**

**_Lzielkalollypop xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took longer to get out! I've been busy with Media coursework and then I went to Cyprus for a week. I've just gotten back and been trying to write three updates at the same time :) So here is the next chapter :) I like it! Got me a bit excited ;) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a frecklely tan! :D**

**Chapter 9 - Twins?**

**"**_We're having twins Bella."_

"_TWINS?"_

_We?_

An awkward silence filled the room. Alice was gaping at Carlisle, who was staring the floor looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here, I was gaping at Edward who was gazing like a sap at the picture on the monitor.

"Alice? Carlisle? Could you give us a few minutes?"

No one went to move.

"Guys! Seriously, get out."

The volume in my voice shocked them both, with Alice jumping a few feet into their air.

"Sure Bella. If you need anything we will be outside."

Carlisle grabbed Alice's elbow, practically dragging her out the room while she gawked back and forth between me and Edward. Carlisle gentle closed the door behind them before giving me an apologetic glance.

Edward the bloody sap was still smiling at the monitor screen, not noticing anything that had been going on.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

He didn't even look at me!

"EDWARD!"

His head shot down to look at me, panic visible on his face.

"What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Earlier?"

"What happened earlier?"

I gaped at him. Is he seriously that clueless?

"You don't remember?"

"Bella, if I knew what I had done, we wouldn't be in position." He snapped at me.

Who the hell does he think he is snapping at a pregnant woman like that? A pregnant woman carrying twins no doubt.

"Does they phrase 'we're having twins' ring any bells?"

"Huh?"

Ahhhhh!

"That's what you said! 'We're having twins!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"I think I would remember saying something like that Bella." I noticed the slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"Yeah you do Edward. Remember I'm pregnant and you really don't want to piss me off boy! I mean it!"

I felt my face flush red and my pulse quicken. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

"Bella…"  
I felt Edward sit on the edge of the table. I opened my eyes and looked right at him.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

"Why Edward? Why are you making things so much harder for me?"

A hand reacted over and stroked my cheek, brushing hair back from my face.

"I'm not trying to make this hard for you. I just want to be there for you."

"But you're making it hard."

There was a few moments silence.

"Look at me Bella."

I slowly opened my eyes as Edward took my face in his hands.

"You're the one making it hard for yourself. If you just let me in, let me be there for you and help you, then things would be so much easier."

"I can't do that Edward."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready…I'm scared."

"There is no need to be scared. I'm here for you, Alice is here for you. My whole family is here for you. You're not the only one with battle wounds Bella. Others have them, they've just let people in to help them heal."

"I know that."

"Then why won't you let me help you."

"No one can fix me."

I closed my eyes, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"I can."

His lips suddenly crashed down to mine. His lips were so soft and gentle; it ignited a fire deep inside of me. My hands flew to his hair as our lips molded together. His tongue traced my upper lip slightly asking for entrance. I parted my lips and sighed when our tongues began the death dance. He was pure sinful. I was technically still a married women, with two kids and two more on the way. He was my personal brand of heroin.

However, the heated the kiss, as hot as it was, it didn't last long. Edward pulled away slowly from my lips until they were just resting slightly against each other.

"I knew you wanted me."

I laughed slightly against his lips.

"Wanting you was never a factor Edward."

His expression turned solemn.

"I know that."

We sat there in silence, forehead to forehead.

"So what happens now?" I whispered in a small voice.

Now that he completely knew how I felt about him, it would be even harder to keep him away now.

"It's up to you. We can go as slow as you want. But now I know how you feel, I can't let you go."

_Told you._

"If we are to do this, I want to go really slow Edward and I mean really slow."

"That's fine with me."

"Then we will take it step by step, like other normal people."

"So we start with like, a date?"

I looked over at the boyish smile that spread over Edwards face and laughed slightly.

"Yes Edward, a date."

His pager suddenly went off, signaling that he was needed.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Bella but I have to take this."

"It's fine Edward, you need to go."

He lent forward and kissed my forehead before rushing across the room.

"Friday night, 7 o'clock, I will pick you up, Alice and Jasper will baby sit the kids."

He swung the door open and bolted down the hall, leaving Alice and Carlisle stood in the doorway looking a little shocked.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked timidly from the doorway, poking her little head in slightly.

"Yeah, everything is good." I said with a small smile, touching my lips gently, feeling the tinges from the lingering kiss.

Alice suddenly went wide eyed and started vibrating. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder looking slightly worried. This only set her off more, a high pitched squeal emerging from her mouth before she ran across the room and jumped on me.

"Ooo we're going to be sisters!"

"Slow down Alice! It's just a date."

"A DATE!"

She then began ranting off a load of screams about shopping and dresses and make-up. Stuff that I really didn't want to hear.

"Alice dear, please let the boy girl breath!"

Alice clambered off of me, to sit on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"So everything is alright then?"  
"Yes Alice, everything is fine really!"

Alice gave me a satisfied smile and nod.

"Bella let me print you of some copies of the scan while you get dressed."

I hoped off the table and pulled on my jeans under the gown and pulled my top on after discarding the paper gown. Carlisle handed me around 5 copies of the scan informing me that there was a copy for each of the Cullen's.

Alice and I bid Carlisle goodbye and headed towards the reception area to book my next appointment in six weeks. Lauren was already glaring at me as I approached the reception area.

"I would like to make another appointment with Dr _Carlisle_ Cullen in six weeks time."

I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice as I specifically made it clear on whom I wanted to make my appointment with.

Lauren just sat there staring at me, rolling her tongue around her mouth in distaste before clicking her tongue against her teeth and turning to her computer. I looked back at Alice who just rolled her eyes.

I turned to face Lauren once more as she handed me a card with my information on. I thanked her and put the car away in my purse for safe keeping. The plan was for Alice and I to go out of lunch after my appointment but I was just too tired.

"Alice, do you think we can just skip lunch and head back to mine?"

"Are you feeling okay Bella?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Alice rubbed my back as we headed to her car.

"Okay Sweetie, I will order something in. What do you fancy?"

_Hmm, what did I fancy? _

_**A little bit of Edward maybe?**_

_Oh shut it you! I gave in and given you what you want! _

_**I know *shit eating grin*. **_

"Bellaaaa."

"Huh?"

"Food? What do you want to eat?"

"Um, Chinese." I could feel the slight blush spread across my face and chest.

Alice gave me a slight smirk before flipping on her hands free and phoning the local Chinese.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I'll have beef chow main without any veg, some spring rolls and prawn toast."

Alice raised her eyebrow at me in how much I was eating. So what? I'm eating for three!

Alice replayed the order, adding in her own.

"They said they will be about half an hour."

"That's fine."

Well pulled up outside my house to see Charlie's curser and Jake's truck parked outside. My heart automatically jumped into my throat. Something must have happened. I threw the car open before Alice had even stopped and flew through the front door.

"Dad? Jake?"

"In here Bells."

I practically ran into the front room, finding Charlie, Billy and Jake sat around look like cool beans.

"Everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure Bells, we just wanted to see how the appointment went."

I sighed with relief and my tense posture relaxed as I slumped into the seat next to Charlie, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So come on then, I want to see a picture of my new grandbaby!" Billy chipped in, rolling over so he was next to me.

"Yea Bells, we've all been anxious all day."

"Why what happened?"

Alice ran into the room looking a little flustered.

"Nothing Alice, they just wanted to see the scan."

Alice repeated my action and sighed before sitting down next to Jake. She handed my bag that I had left in the car and pulled out three of the photos, handing one to each of my boys. I looked over at Alice and gave her a little wink, which she returned. We wouldn't say anything about the twins and see if they noticed.

"Aww Bells! Look how cute it is! I didn't know you could produce something this cute!"

"Gee thanks Jake. Haven't you seen your niece and nephew!"

I chucked a pillow at his head which he narrowly avoided.

"Of course they're cute but this is something that would not normally be cute…but you make it cute! Do you get me?"

"No Jake! Just shut up." I laughed at me crazy Jakey.

The rest of them laughed at our interaction before turning back to the picture.

"Bells, was everything alright? With the baby I mean?" Billy asked putting a hand on my arm.

"Everything was fine. Why?"  
"It's just; the baby looks a little deformed Bells." Charlie replied.

I looked over at Alice and we both burst into fits of giggles. Men! Seriously! They were clueless! It was a wonder they survive in this world!

"Bells, honey, this isn't funny! Something could be really wrong."

Charlie just made me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry dad! It's just, you lot are so clueless!"

I tried to calm my laughter and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Taking a few deep breaths to compose myself, I took Charlie's hand in my own and Billy's in the other. I looked between them and then over to Jake.

"Guys, there is something I didn't tell you straight away. We got a little surprised during the appointment."

They all looked at me expectantly.

"I'm having twins."

I turned to look at Charlie who had tightened his grip on my hand and was now looking very white.

"Shit! I really hope its boys. I already have one gun to warn off boys from Lizzie. I don't think the station would let me keep a few more."

"I don't know dad, there is a 50/50 chance." I said in a teasing tone.

Charlie looked at me with a straight face for a few moments before shooting up out of his chair and walking out of the room.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"I've got a phone call to make!"

I stood up to go after him, but Billy pulled me back down by my hand.

"Let him go. You had better prey you don't have another two girls otherwise they will have three grown men with guns around them 24/7."

"More than three, you're forgetting about Edward, Emmett, Jasper and my father."

"Greaaat! My girls are going to be the social lepers of the school."

"Aww don't worry Bells, you turned out fine."

"Fuck off Jake."

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know if you are all happy with the direction the story is going...if not I can change it to keep ya'll happy :) so please review!**

**Lzielkalollypop**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I'm back again with another chapter...and its date night for our two little love birds ;) so lets get on with the show shall we? Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a Happy New Year! And enjoy the update! I will be looking forward to hearing your thoughts about it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight...I own a new Dell Studio laptop...that I'm updating on...woo ;)**

**BPOV**

Chapter 10 - Date Night

"Jesus Christ Alice! Would you stop pulling at my hair?"

"Oh get over it Bella, I'm almost done."

Alice was currently tugging, prodding and curling my hair into an intricate design for my date with Edward. Mmmm, my date with Edward. I like the way that sounded; it had a certain ring to it.

"Okay, all done! Now when you get ready make sure that you don't smudge your make up otherwise I will kill you."

I stood from the chair Alice practically glued me to in my bathroom, wrapped up in my bathrobe and headed back into my bedroom and over to my wardrobe. Browsing through my clothing, I settled on a midnight blue silk chiffon dress. I paired it with some black tights seeing as it had gotten rather cold outside and a pair of Mary Jane black leather pumps. I dressed and grabbed my matching clutch before running downstairs.

Alice and Jasper had agreed to watch the kids while I was out on my date. They were all currently sat in the living room munching on some Chinese take-away and watching The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Alice had gotten Elizabeth addicted to it and she was always watching it. Jasper and Mason were just sat on the floor pulling faces every now and again, while the girls bounced in their seats, Lizzie clutching her stuffed Powerpuff girls; a gift from Alice.

"Well I'm going to be off soon."

Lizzie just nodded, waving slightly but keeping her eyes on the film. Mason got up and paddled across the room to me, wrapping his skinny arms around my waist.

"Stay safe momma."

I kissed the top of his head.

"I will."

Mason then kissed my stomach before speaking to it softly.

"Be safe little one."

It bought little tears to my eyes. Sniffing so I didn't ruin my make up, I patted Mason's back and pushed him back to Jasper…Just as there was a knock on the door.

My heart shot up into my throat and I become very nervous. Alice seemed to notice and came over, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good luck, you'll do fine."

She smacked my ass and pushed me towards the door. I shooed her back into the living room before I open the door. And there he was. Stood there looking all pretty and shit, dressed in black dress pants, a dark green shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a loose black tie. His hair was just as messy as always, his fringe falling into his eyes. He looked positively sinful.

"Bella, you looked absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you Edward; you are looking as handsome as always."

"Shall we go?"

I nodded, grabbing my purse and coat by the door.

"Bye kids, be good for Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"Bye!"

Two high pitched squeals answered me. I turned back to Edward who had a little glimmer in his eyes, smiling his crooked smile at me. I closed the door behind me, following Edward back to his car. He opened my door for me before running around the front of the car and climbing into the driver's side. We were soon on our way to our destination…for our date. _Squeal._

"Edward, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I sighed in frustration.

"We're already on the goddamn date! You can tell me know."

"Actually I can't. It would ruin all my hard work and the surprise."

"Fine."

I slumped down in my seat in a huff, folding my arms over my chest; I can see where Lizzie gets it from now. Edward simple chuckled at my reaction, before pushing a CD into his player. The soft, smooth sound of Debussy filled the car, easing my frustration on the surprise. Edward's soft hand slipped underneath mine, locking our fingers together, letting them rest on the centre console of the car. Every now and again, he would trace small circles with the pad of his thumb, around my hand. It was _really_ nice.

About after 10 minutes of driving through the forest on the outskirts of town, Edward pulled off onto a small slit road.

This is it; he's taking you out into the middle of the woods to kill you…

But I was soon pleasantly surprised when a huge white house appeared in a clearing, in front of us. It must have been three times the size of my house with a bit extra. There was a beautiful porch, with thick wooden pillars and a seated swing tucked in the corner, away from the beautiful glass door.

"Edward, where the hell are we?"

"My parent's house."

"Edward, why the hell are we at Esme and Carlisle's house for our date?"

Was this guy for real? Did he think that I would be okay having our first date with Esme and Carlisle around? No matter how much I adored them, it wasn't going to happen. Edward chuckled at me, before walking around the car and taking my hand.

"No Bella, this is my real parent's house."

Ohhhhhhh!

"But why are we here?"

My voice was less harsh than before. Edward had never really spoken about his real parents before; so I didn't know whether it was a sensitive subject or not.

"I've been getting Esme to renovate it for me. It's finally finished and I wanted for you to see the finished project with me."

"That sounds lovely."

Together, we walked up to the house, hand in hand.

"My parents left me this house in their will. They were, let's say, pretty well off in life. All their life savings went to me. I don't have to work if I didn't want to."

Wow, I always knew Edward had a bit of money; after all Esme and Carlisle were well off themselves. But there was a question nagging me at the back of my mind to ask; I just hope Edward didn't react badly to it.

"So how did they die?"

Edward sighed heavily, leading me over to the swing on the porch. He sat down, pulling me with him so that I was tucked up against his side.

"I was too young to remember what happened; around 8 months old. It was winter and snow covered the ground; my parents were on their way back from visiting Esme and Carlisle actually. They had both just adopted Emmett. It was sort of like a welcome home party for him. No one was too sure what happened but my father lost control of the wheel and the car began spinning out of control. I was in my mother's arms at the time. She threw herself over me, protecting me. I was told that when the services arrived, she was bent over me and I was still tucked in her arms without a single scratch on me. My parents made Esme and Carlisle me legal guardians when I was born. They picked me up from the hospital the next morning."

"I'm so sorry Edward."

He waved me off, pulling me into his lap and burring his face in my hair. We sat there for a couple of minutes, Edward simply breathing steadily while I played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well I think I officially ruined our date."

Chuckling, I pulled his head off of my shoulder, tapping him gently on the cheek.

"No you didn't; I asked to hear about them. If anything, it's made me feel closer to you."

I gripped his chin, making him look up at me.

"I'm honored that you could share this with me."

Edward cupped my face in his hands, brushing his thumb along my cheekbone before running his fingers through my hair. He gripped my locks gently, tugging my face towards his, resting our foreheads against each others.

"Thank you for being so amazing."

He whispered softly against my lips before capturing them in a soft but passionate kiss. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. The man's soft, luscious lips sent tingles down my spine, making my toes curl. My resolve was slowly slipping away; he was too tempting. Over times, he had learnt to push my buttons; he knew that I was falling for him hard and fast.

I pulled away from him, pressing my hand against his chest.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella."

I sighed, snuggling into his chest, letting myself give into Edward.

"So, should we go inside? We still have our date to get back to."

Smiling brightly at him, I got off his lap, pulling him up behind me. He took my hand once more, pulling me into the house. It was beautifully decorated; Esme had great taste. Everything was modern with an old fashioned twist to it; it all flowed really well together. The bottom floor was filled was warm colors; reds, browns and creams. The front door opened out into a spacious hallway, with beautiful grey stone flooring. Off to the left there was a large staircase covered in a thick chocolate brown carpet. There were no doors on the first floor, except one that lead to the bathroom; only open archways separated the different rooms. The living room was decorated in cream carpet, a huge brown corner loveseat and an open old fashioned fireplace.

Edward led me through the livng room and into the dining room. The dark cherry wood dining set was in the centre of the room, decorated with a silky red table cloth, candles and dinner utensils. It was amazing.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful."

He smiled bashfully.

"Well I wanted everything to be perfect; you know how long I've been waiting for this date."

He led me over to the table and pulled out a chair for me.

"I put dinner in the oven just before I came and picked you up; it should be about ready."

"What are we having?"

"Rosemary herb roasties potatoes, grilled chicken and lemon rice."

"Sounds amazing."

"Thank you, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, can I have you got any apple juice?"

"Of course you can."

Edward disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a glass of apple juice for me and a glass of orange for himself.

"Edward, you don't have to drink juice just because I am."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

He said as he smirked behind his glass before taking a sip of orange and heading back into kitchen to dish up our food. After a few moments of bangs and clashes coming from the other room, Edward emerged carrying two steaming plates. My stomach growled loudly as he set the plate down in front of me.

"Someone's hungry."

"Well, I am eating for two."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh my god Edward, I don't think I can move! You are too good at cooking."

"I think I will take that as a complement."

After dinner, we moved into the living room and snuggled up on the couch in front of the blazing fire. The sun had begun to set halfway through dinner so it was dark outside by now. I was sat with my legs tucked underneath me, leaning against Edward who had his arm around my shoulders, his long legs resting on the futon in front of us.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you try to leave James before? Why would you leave your family behind?"

I picked at my nails, refusing to look at him. James was a sensitive subject; something we had never openly spoke about. James was still missing and I was still on edge about it all. Deep down I knew he was looking for me; it was just a matter of time before he would find me.

"I was scared; James had too much power for me to overcome. It was either stay with him or allows harm come to my family. I could never let that happen."

"But you did leave him…"

"I did and look where that got me. James is missing, no doubt looking for me and now I have to live on the edge wondering when he is going to get me or my family."

"Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"My father is the only member of the forces I would be able to trust and even then, there's not much he can do. James has too many connections with the police."

"What are you going to do? I mean you can't live without protection Bella; what about your kids?"

"I really don't know Edward!"

I snapped, rising from the loveseat and walking to look out of the window. I heard Edward get off the sofa and walk up behind me. He wrapped one arms around my waist, pulling me back into his body, placing a kiss into my hair.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. I'm just a little worried about you; I don't want you to get hurt."

I turned around in his arms and buried my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me, enclosing me in a cocoon.

"Edward, I am barely trying to manage at the moment. I really don't want to think about it right now. Hopefully I can just get through this pregnancy before he turns up."

"Okay, I won't mention it for the moment. But I will be always in the background, keeping you safe."

Edward and I continued to talk for the rest if the evening before he took me home at 11. He pulled up outside my house, running around and opening my door for me. We strolled up the front path together and up to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight Edward. I think you've ruined food for me now."

"Well, it looks like I will be cooking for you a lot more in the future."

"Most defiantly."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

Suddenly, he pulled me closer, wrapping on hand around my hair and the other hooking around my waist pulling me up against his body. He pressed his lips to mine, gently at first then more firmly. He sucked firmly on my bottom lip before biting slightly causing me to gasp. He took advantage of my open mouth and plunged his tongue into my own, fighting with my tongue. We kissed long and hard for a few more minutes until we were gasping for breath.

"Goodnight."

He whispered against my lips, his warm breath fanning across my face.

"Goodnight."

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that it has flaws...but I'm a little blocked at the moment...I think there is going to be a time skip to when abouts the baby is born soon...I don't want any harm coming to pregnant Bella...totally against that! So let me know if you like or not...I will try and make it better again (y)**

**Lzielkalollypop**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yes this is my first time posting in 2011...sorry for the long delay. I got a new laptop and I started having trouble with word...but its all fixed now! Happy days :D But the little break has got me fresh and ready to write! I think this is a really good chapter...and so the story has a little change in direction! :) So let me know what you think of it! Oh...and a little personaly news (if you read my other story Wanting the Impossible, you might already know) I've been offered a full scholarship of Missouri State! Woo...so there is a likely chance I will be moving to the states in August! Woop! Anyway...on with the chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I just play around with the character (y)**

**BPOV**

"YOU KISSED!" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Christ sake Alice! Calm down, it was only a kiss."

Alice looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah I know that! Bella how long have you and Edward had a 'thing' going on? I wasn't even expecting you to come home last night! Why do you think that I offered to look after the kids?"

"Alice! You need to slow down! I know you are excited about me and Edward, but I'm just not ready to take huge leaps. My life is a cluster fuck as it is right now; I don't need any more complications!"

Alice suddenly looked as if someone had kicked her puppy, before nodding and looking down into her coffee cup. Sighing, I got up from the table, grabbed my bag and walked out into the hallway.

"Come on kids, we're off to school."

Mason and Lizzie came barrelling down the stairs with their school things, running out the door in front of me. I turned back to face the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll call you later Alice."

Shutting the door behind me, I got into the car, not before checking to see if Lizzie was in securely and headed towards the primary school. The kids jumped out as soon as I pulled up, waving goodbye and running off to be with their friends.

I walked into my classroom, finding Angela already waiting for me.

"Hey Ange."

"Morning Bells, how you doing this morning?" She asked rubbing my rounding belly.

"We're good, just taking it day by day."

"Good, so update, we have a new kid coming in today. Single mother, just moved here with her little sprite. "

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She really did love kids and couldn't wait for her and her fiancé to have children of their own. I started to set things up on my desk for the kids to come in. The bell rang 5 minutes later and a my class poured into the room.

"Okay kids, take out you projects from the other days, get into your groups and get them finished."

They all ran around, getting themselves settled. No long after everyone was working, Rosalie popped her head through the door.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Ange, can you watch them."

Angela nodded from where she was sat next to a group of kids, helping them with their project. I stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

"Sorry for pulling you out Bella. I assume that Ange told you about the new student but I just wanted you to meet the child's mother and introduce you to the student away from the rest of the kids"

"Sure that's no problem."

"So, how was your date with Edward?"

"We are not talking about this right now Rosie."

She cracked up laughing before opening the door to her office.

"Miss Hunter, I would like you to meet your son's teacher."

My heart stopped beating as I looked at the familiar wild red hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes that were staring back at me in shock. Victoria. _Shit! _My heart suddenly shot up into my throat, making me feel like I was going to choke. Things started to go dizzy. What James here? Was this a plan to get me back?

I was pulled from my musings when I heard a high pitched squeal.

"Aunty Bella!"

A small pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my legs. Looking down, I saw the beaming smile of my 5 year old niece; Riley. She look just like her mother, with pale skin, bright shining blue eyes with freckles across her nose but her hair was a couple of shades darker than Victoria's. I bent down and pulled her into my arms. Riley was such a sweetheart; it made me wonder how such evil people like Victoria and Laurent could create some thing as pure as her. But I hardly got to see her and that was a disappointment.

"Hey sweetie." I said holding her tight. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too auntie Bella."

I pulled her up and placed her on my hip, careful of my swelling belly. I looked over at Rosie and Victoria who was stood staring at me in shock; Victoria had tears in her eyes.

"Victoria." I greeted her curtly, putting a brave face on in front of the little one.

"Bella?" She whispered in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Of course."

Next thing I knew, Victoria had flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and burst out into tears. I was too shocked to move, but the look on Rosie's face told me that I had some explaining to do. I patted Victoria on the back, trying to calm her down, while holding onto Riley. After a few moments, she pulled away looking me straight in the eye.

"James told us you were dead."

My blood ran cold.

"What?"

"He told us that you had gone mad and killed the kids and then killed yourself, not before setting the house on fire. We had a funeral and everything!"

"Why the hell would he tell you that? And why would you care? You hated me Victoria!"

"Of course I hated you Bella! You were constantly cheating on my brother; your husband!"

"Is that what he told you? Victoria, James is a manipulative man, he can make anyone believe anything. I never even looked at another man; James would have killed me before that happened."

"I don't understand! Why would he lie about you?"

"I thing you and I have a lot to talk about, but not right now." I said realising that Riley and Rose was still in the room and that I had a class full of kids to get back to.

"When you come back to pick Riley up, follow me home and we can chat then."

Victoria nodded before kissing Riley on the forehead goodbye. Just as she was at the door ,I turned to her.

"He's not here is he?"

She shook her head."No and your right. We do have a lot to talk about."

I could see the truth in her eyes. He wasn't here.

_But that doesn't mean she won't tell him where you are._

Once she left, I dropped Riley back onto the floor and took her hand in mine.

"Right missy, are you ready to meet you new class?"

Riley nodded her head up and down in excitement, her eyes wide and bright. We turned to head back to the class when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, are you going to be alright to teach?"

"I'll be fine Rosie."

She didn't look convinced.

"Well, remember I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Rose, I really appreciate it."

Leading Riley back to class, she babbled on about how she had stated dancing and how much she loved it and that she was going to be a dancer when she was all grown up. I laughed along, realising how much I did miss her. But she suddenly went all quite as we reached my classroom door.

"What's up Riley?"

"What if no one likes me?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sweetie, they are going to love you! Just like I do! And when it comes to playtime, you will get to see Mason and Lizzie again!"

She brightened up as the mention of her cousins. Leading her into the class and up to the front, I noticed that everyone was still busy with their projects; good.

"Alright kids, listen up! We have a new girl joining our class today; her name is Riley Hunter and I hope you all make her feel welcome here."

The class chorused ' Hello Riley' before I pointed to a free chair in the middle table for her to join. I instructed the class to continue to work on their projects for a few more minutes before they would be presenting them to the class. Riley was added to the group she was sat with and within no time she was babbling away to the other girls and boys on the table.

After their time was up, one by one each group came up and gave their presentation on their chosen animals. Once everyone had finished, it was playtime. I called Riley and a little girl called Amber, who seemed to get along well with Riley.

"Amber, can you do something for me and look after Riley outside?"

"Yes Miss Bella."

"Thank you. Okay now, off you go to play."

The two girls ran from the class, hand in hand, not before Riley stopped and shouted "bye Auntie Bella" on her way out the class.

The rest of the day passed with ease, apart from Angela getting on my back about Riley and my date with Edward. But the easy feeling soon vanished as the final bell rang for home time.

"Well done on your presentations today. I will have a treat tomorrow for everyone."

With cheers from the class, the poured out into the hallway with the other children. I took my time clearing up the classroom before I went to meet Mason and Lizzie. My stomach clenched in knots with I saw Victoria stood with them, a sudden urge to take them away from her flooded my body. But as soon as Mason and Lizzie spotted me, they ran to my side, clinging frighten, to my legs.

Victoria looked surprised at first, but then it turned to curiosity. I gave her the 'I'll explain later' look. She nodded in understanding before we parted to go to our cars so she could follow me home.

Once I pulled into the driveway, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the oncoming conversation. I pulled Lizzie out of her seat and led them inside, leaving the door open for Victoria and Riley.

"Kids, why don't you go and play in the playroom while I get us some snacks."

The kids ran into the room Alice built for them, next to the living room as I heard the door shut. I popped my head out of the kitchen, smiling down at Riley as she bounced down the hall.

"Riley, sweetie, Mason and Lizzie are in the playroom. Why don't you go join them while me and your mom make some snacks?"

Riley nodded, bright smile still in place as she ran into the room that I was pointing to. It was slightly awkward, standing in the hallway with Victoria, but I quickly composed myself; I needed to be the bigger person right now. I could fall apart later.

"We can talk in here while I make some snacks."

I walked back into the kitchen, pulling some things out to make some sandwiches and vegetable snacks. I heard the legs of a chair scrap across the floor, indicating Victoria had sat down.

"Coffee?"

"Um, sure." She replied. Her voice was small and weak, completely opposite than I remember. I flipped the coffee pot on and made the snacks in silence. I plated everything up and poured the coffee, placing the cups on the table, before bringing the snacks into the kids.

I sat down next to Victoria, picking up coffee and taking a big relaxing gulp. I would be the one to start everything.

"So why are you here Victoria?"

"I left Laurent."

I waited for her to continue.

"After we had your, fake, funeral, James went weird. He would disappear for days, then turn up looking like a complete addict. I didn't think anything of it at first; thinking he was just grieving you know. But then it went on and he started to become violent towards everyone. He started slapping me around every time I tried to ask what was going on."

She took a deep breath and a gulp of her coffee before continuing.

"Laurent began keeping an eye on him, going out when he went out. Staying away for days and then coming back just like James would. Then strange men would appear at the house, coming and going as they pleased. I started to get really worried, so I went to the police. I thought that all your 'lovers' were threatening James and Laurent. The police came over and asked the boys a few questions. They said everything was fine. But as soon as they left, James beat me while Laurent looked on. He just stood there and did nothing; the father of my little girl and he just stood there. Once James was done, he told me to keep out of their business or I would pay.

I knew I had to leave. For me and Riley. I packed my things and left in the night, taking Riley. I had a friend down here in Forks so that was the only place I knew to go. My parents was out of the question, James was always the favourite. I had no other option. But I swear Bella, that I had no idea that you were alive, let alone here!"

There was a minutes silence, so I could absorb everything she had told me.

"What the hell happened Bella?"

Finally, it was my turn.

"Victoria, for years, almost as long as I have been married to James, he's abused me. Raped me, hit me, beat me to an inch of my life. He was controlling, manipulative, and delusional. He would come home from the office, reeking for drink and accuse me of cheating on him. Things calmed down a little when I had Mason and Elizabeth but it never really stopped. He rape me days before I left; and that how I ended up with this little bundle of joy."

I motioned to my belly, patting it slightly.

"I left one evening after he hit Mason. He came home particularly late one evening, starting his rampage about how I was 'sleeping around'. He threw a glass at my face when I tried to defend myself; Mason saw. He went ballistic, shout at James. In the end James got fed up and grabbed him by the hair and chucked him on the floor. He hit his head and passed out. James took off after that. I took the kids and left. My dad, Charlie lives here. I hadn't spoken to him in years; James never let me stay in contact with him but it was the only place I could go."

I reached across the table and took Victoria's hand in mine.

"Victoria, I think the reason James said I was dead and then started disappearing for a long time, is because he's looking for me and when he does, he will kill me. I just know it and I am constantly on edge about him finding me. I don't want to lose my kids."

My voice cracked and tears spilled down my face. Victoria's face matched my own. We both began sobbing hard; Victoria stood from the table and pulled me into her arms; together we sank to the floor holding onto each other. Time passed and we continued to take comfort in each others arms. Suddenly I heard the door open and a familiar voice call my name.

"Bella?"

_Shit; Edward._

Victoria lifted her hair from my shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"Uh, he's a friend but its complicated."

Victoria smirked a little; it looked funny through her red puffy eyes and blotchy face.

"More than friends?"

"We went on a date last night."

The very strange of events came to a stop as Edward wondered into the kitchen. His face suddenly looked panicked as he saw my tear streaked face and huddled on the floor with to him, someone who would have been a stranger.

"Bella, what's wrong are you alright?"

He grabbed my arm gently, pushing my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. I place a hand on his wrist and pulled it away from my face.

"Edward I'm fine." I said, mustering as much calm in my voice as I could.

He looked at me, his gaze penetrating deep into my eyes; checking to see if I was telling the truth.

"Okay."

He took my hand and pulled me from the floor. I turned back around and helped Victoria up. I guess I need to make introductions.

"Edward, this is Victoria; Victoria, Edward."

They exchange pleasantries and shook hands.

"How do you know each other?"

_**Shit! Edward, please don't ask that!**_

"I'm Bella's sister-in-law."

_**Fuck!**_

Edward's face suddenly took a pasty white colour before turning a bright purple.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. This did not look good for me.

He turned and looked straight at me, anger burning bright in his eyes. He looked away from me in disgust and glared at Victoria, looking her up and down with distaste. He looked back at me, shaking his head before turning and storming back out of the kitchen. I ran after him.

"Edward, wait."

The kids heard the commotion and came out of the playroom.

"Edward!" Lizzie squealed with a bright smile on her face. Edward just brushed pasted her, as if her wasn't even there.

"Edward! Let me explain."

He didn't listen. He stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him. The band echoed around the house. I stood staring at the door, until I felt a small hand slip into my own. I looked down to find Lizzie looking up at me, her round eyes filled with tears.

"What did I do momma?"

A small sobbed escaped my chest. I bent down and scooped her up into my arms, burring my face in her hair.

"Nothing baby, you did nothing."

I felt Victoria step up behind me and place her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I placed my hand on top of hers. I didn't blame her one bit. We both had problems. We had found a mutual connection. I wasn't about to cast her aside. I wouldn't stoop to the level she once treated me. I would fix this with Edward. I just needed to listen.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Let me just say...the coversation between Edward and Bella in the next chapter is going to be good! Lots of angst! Yay! :P**

**So yeah, please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**lzielkalollypop!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been focusing on some of my other stories and neglected this one. But I back and I've got lots of ideas for chapters! I finish school soon too, so I will have lots of time to write (even though I should be revising ;) I hope you like the chapter and I can't wait to hear your response!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight..I own the plot.**

**BPOV**

Chapter 12

Victoria and I were back to sitting at the kitchen table, Lizzie perched on my lap, feeling a little rejected from Edwards blatant ignoring. We drowned ourselves in coffee - well decaffeinated tea for me. We spent a few hours catching up, avoiding any deep, sensitive topics; I think we had had enough of our frazzled emotions today.

It turns out that she had bought a house a few doors down and we made plans to pick the kids up on different days and such depending on our work. Victoria had just got a job as a receptionist at the hospital. Apparently the old one was fired for inappropriate behavior but from the way she acted when we met, I'm not surprised.

It had started to get late so I started making dinner, inviting Victoria and Riley to join us. We were all tucking into some homemade lasagna, when the front door burst open and the tiny terror herself came storming into the house.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell did you do?"

She stormed into the kitchen, hands on hips and frown on her face, but stopped when she was three little faces staring up at her and Victoria looking a little shell shocked.

"Bella, what's going on?"

She asked again, this time a little quieter. With a sigh, I walked over to her.

"Alice, go into the living room, I will be there in a minute."

She left with a casting glance and stomped lightly into the living room. I turned back to face everyone in the kitchen, who was still staring.

"You guys carry on eating. I will talk with Alice."

"Bella, are you sure…"

"I'm sure Victoria. All of you just finished eating. It will be fine."

I closed the kitchen door; for the first time ever and headed into the living room, shutting the door behind me once again. Alice was pacing around the room, wearing a path in the carpet.

"Alice." I called, gaining her attention.

"Bella, what…"

"Alice, just sit down and let me explain."

We sat down next to each other on the couch and I proceeded to tell her everything, from the moment I saw Victoria and Riley in Rosalie's office to when Edward stormed out of here. I told her everything Victoria had told me.

"And you believe her?"

"You haven't met James, Alice. You wouldn't understand what he is like."

"No I haven't; but I've heard everything you've been through. Why would you want to have a part of that life hanging around you?"

"Alice, no matter what, they are both family. Do you expect me to throw them out, not allow them in my life when they've been through the same thing that I've been through? How hypocritical of me would that be?"

She was silent, musing over what I just said. I just sat there twiddling my thumbs; if I could make Alice see my side, then she could help convince Edward.

"You're right." She said with a sigh. "But can you trust her?"

"Alice, there was a mutual misunderstanding between the two of us. That's all sorted now. I have no reason to doubt her now."

"Fine, as long as you know what you're doing. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, especially with the baby on the way."

"I won't get hurt. I promise."

"Okay then chickie." She said while leaning over and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad I at least have you on my side."

"So what happened with Edward then?"

With a heavy sigh, I proceeded to tell Alice all about when Edward came over here, Victoria introducing herself and then storming out, ignoring Lizzie.

"Geez, I know he was mad at you, but to ignore Lizzie like that; that's a little wrong."

"I know! Poor girl was sobbing so much."

"I'm going to kick his ass when I get home."

"I would normally ask you not to, but he upset my baby."

Alice laughed, tinkling little bells filling the living room.

"Do you want to officially meet Victoria and Riley? We've kind of left them all in the kitchen."

"Yeah that would be nice."

I lead Alice back into the kitchen, where Victoria was playing with the kids. Lizzie was sat in her lap, arms in the air, screaming her head off as Riley and Mason chased each other around the table, singing 'Here we go round the mulberry bush.'

We laughed as we sat quickly sat down, trying to avoid breaking up the kids game.

"Victoria, I would like to introduce my best friend Alice. Alice this is Victoria, my sister-in-law."

They both greeted each other with smiles.

"Cute Jimmy Choo patient peep toe heels." Victoria complemented Alice, while indicating to her shoes.

Well, that got Alice hooked. She practically dived forward onto the table and began to talk a mile a minute about the new Jimmy Choo season collection. Victoria returned the same amount of energy, talking about Channels new spring collection and how disgusting the new D&G collection was.

I of course, zoomed out, just finally happy that Alice and Victoria were getting along.

One down…one to go

*.*.*.*.*.*

It was late last night when I was able to pry Alice off of Victoria, with a promise of a shopping trip. Victoria left with biggest smile on her face and a sleeping Riley in her arms.

The down side, it was now 6 in the evening, the kids were at Grandpa Charlie's and Edward still had answered my calls. I must have tried him 100 times already, but he was canceling my calls, sending them straight to voice mail. After another call directed me to Edward's answering machine, I got fed up.

I chucked the phone on the sofa and plopped down after it with a small frustrated squeal, kicking my legs about like Lizzie during a tantrum.

"You know, it's bad for the baby if you get too frustrated."

I jumped and let out a loud scream, not expecting to hear another voice in the house, let along the smooth velvet one I've been dying to get a hold of. I stood, facing the doorway, clutching my fast beating heart.

And there he was, in all his glory, still in his scrubs, leaning against the frame, arms and legs crossed over.

"I've been trying to call you." I stated simply, not knowing where to start.

"I know, I've been in surgery all day." He said, while waving his phone through the air.

"So…"

"I spoke to Alice last night." He interrupted me.

I just nodded.

"Apparently Victoria has amazing fashion sense."

I nodded, not smiling, still a little worried about the direction the conversation could go.

"Alice also told me to get my head out of my ass and realize that we can trust her."

I stood waiting for what he had to say next.

"And I've learnt to never bet against Alice."

Relief washed over me as a small smile appeared on his face. I across the room and into his open arms, sighing in relief as his familiar scent flooded my senses.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair.

"Me too."

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I was the one who over reacted." He said as he pushed me away, holding onto my shoulders so he could look me in the eye.

"I'm not the type of guy who quick to react like that; I'm not hot- headed, that's Emmett's job."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his joke.

"But seriously, I never meant to hurt you, be so rude to Victoria, or ignore Lizzie the way I did. God, I felt like such an asshole once I walked out of that door. I want to come right back and apologies to Lizzie…and you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I had too much pride. I couldn't seem to make myself turn back."

"Well you're here now."

"But that doesn't excuse my behavior." He said as he pulled me back into his arms. "And I will make sure I make it up to your properly."

He lifted my chin up, pressing his lips his lips gently against mine.

_Well if this was how he planned on making it up to me; I would make sure he was groveling for a long time. _

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey darling's did you have a good time at Grandpa Charlie's?" It was Saturday morning and I was picking the kids up from Charlie's.

"Yeah! Grandpa Charlie gave us ice cream for dinner and breakfast!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And Grampy Billy and Uncle Jake came over with a big bag of sweeties!"

"Lovely."

Shit, shit, shit. I am so going to kills Charlie when I can't get the kids to sleep tonight! Hopefully I can wear them out before its bed time.

I pulled up onto the driveway, taking Lizzie out of her seat and walking up the pathway, with the kid's bags in my hands as they ran about.

"Come on kids, I've got a surprise for you."

That got their attention and they flat out sprinted to me as I opened the door. Mason ran in first, shouting in delight as he spotted Edward leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Edward!" He shouted while throwing himself into his arms. They hugged as Edward bent down to Mason's height.

Lizzie stood by me, gripping my leg in her little tight clutch, chewing on the other hand looking shyly at where Edward and Mason were. He had upset her and now she didn't know how to act around him.

Edward looked at her from over Mason's shoulder before pulling him away and looking longingly at Lizzie.

"Lizzie, baby, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Edward asked, holding his arms out to her. She looked up at me with questioning eyes. I gave her a wink and a small nod before she broke out into a huge grin and ran throwing herself into Edward's arms just like Mason.

As Edward took both my babies into his arms, I looked upon them, rubbing my own growing bump. This was the kind of family I wanted; one where my kids would have a father who would love them with all his heart and love me the same. I could only wish for that.

But there was a looming problem, constantly nagging me at the back of my mind.

I was still legally married to James and there was always the threat that he would find me. But until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy every minute I have with my family.

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**I forgot to say earlier, but if you don't like to story then thats fine but don't start having a bubble at me for what I write...just fuck off and don't read it!**

**Now I got that off my chest :P I would like to hear what you think? (but if you tell me you hate it...just don't both) I'm talking about ways I can improve :)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello :) thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and added it to alerts and stuff! Its much appreciated :D So keep showing me the love with this story and I will keep bringing you the good stuff! I hope you like this chapter! There are a lot of leaps forward for these guys...for the good! So I hope you likey :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own very bad sunburn right now...from the English summer (y)**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Dad, is there any way that I can get a divorce without James knowing?"

I asked pacing, well waddling now, around his office down at the station.

"I really don't know Bells. I mean, you could send him the papers in the post from a false address but then there also the chance that he won't sign the papers." Charlie said with a sigh. "But Bells, just sit down would ya? I don't want you harming my grandbaby while he's baking in that tummy of yours."

I sighed, plonking my fat ass on the plastic chair next to Charlie.

"Sorry dad; I just want things to be over with him. Move on; for me and my kids." I said rubbing my swelling belly. I was getting bigger and bigger every day now; coming up to six months now.

Time had gone really fast and Edward was every step of the way. So was Victoria. She had become a loyal and trust friends over the past few weeks. But there was still tension between her and Edward, so I thrust them together as much as possible.

"Do you know anyone who could get hold of James' signature, and then we could maybe forge the divorce papers."

"I don't know dad? I was never very friendly with anyone James' was close with they all hated me…"

"Bells, what about Victoria!" Charlie all but squealed.

"God, your right! She must have his signature or something somewhere."

I shot up out of my chair, grabbing the divorce papers that was on Charlie's desk and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out to my car.

God I hope this works.

EPOV

Bella had asked me to take care of the kids while she went to talk to Charlie. I loved spending time with the Mason and Lizzie they were amazing kids. But it was always weird when she threw Victoria and me together.

It's not that I didn't like the woman; I had come to see that she was a wonderful mother and a great friend to Bella; I was just having problems trusting her.

So when I turned up at Bella's house, finding Victoria and Riley there for a play date, I felt a little uneasy. Even more so now when we were sat in the kitchen while we watching the kids play in the garden through the open back door.

"You know I've never seen Bella as happy as she is now."

I glanced over at Victoria who was looking down at her coffee, nursing it in her hands. But I didn't say anything.

"Before, she was always had a mask on, and I assumed it was because she was hiding her affairs. But now I realized it was because she was unhappy about being with my brother. I understand now."

Still I said nothing.

"I know you don't trust me; but I've been burned too, not as bad but still. Bella and I have that in common now. She's more of my sister now than she ever was and I swear on those kids' lives that I would never do anything to hurt her again."

"I understand what you're saying but it's going to take some time for me learn to trust you."

"I appreciate that; all I ask is for you to try."

"Well if Bella keeps forcing us together like she's been doing lately, then I think it will be sooner rather than later." I said throwing her a friendly wink.

Victoria laughed and got up to put her coffee cup in the sink before leaning against the counter.

"Did she really think that we wouldn't notice what she was doing?"

"I think she was hoping that we wouldn't notice; she's a little bit naive that girl." I said with a chuckle.

"Now that's true!" She laughed.

At that moment, the front door swung open and Bella ran, well waddled in, small hands holding her bump as she shuffled her way towards us, a bright smile on her face. She headed straight for Victoria, stopping to grab her hands.

"Vicky, do you have a copy of James' signature?"

Victoria looked taken back before pulling out a seat and sitting down, indicating that she should take a seat.

"I have some of his signatures on a few old files about finance and such, why?"

"Charlie and I were thinking about how to get a divorce from James without sending him papers; then we realized that all we need is a signature. If we can copy his signature onto the papers then I can be free."

"Bells that is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard!" Victoria squealed, throwing her arms around her. "I'll just go and get the papers now. Will you watch Riley for me?"

She didn't wait for a reply before she was out the door.

Bella turned to me with her amazing smile and waddled over to me. I reached out and put my hands on her hips.

"I'm finally going to get my divorce Edward." She said softly, running her fingers through my hair.

"I know baby. It's amazing."

I was still in shock. The woman I loved – the married woman I loved was getting a divorce. Mine you, I haven't told her I loved her yet; how could I?

A single man telling his sort of runaway married pregnant girlfriend that he loved her was often frowned upon. I wanted to talk to her about my concerns, but I didn't want to worry her even more with everything she had going on, especially in her pregnant state.

Bella sat in my lap with a bright smile, playing with my hair.

"Maybe after everything is finalised, we can make things official between us; if there is anything to make official. I just don't want to assume anything and…" I cut her off, even though her rambling was cute.

"Do you want to make us official?"

Bella blushed, something that made my heart race every time.

"We yes. I care a lot about you Edward, more than a technically married woman should but I don't care anymore. You have changed my life so much and I want to be with you; for you to be mine."

"I want that too Bella."

She smile brightly at me before leaning in a pressing her soft, full lips against my own. I would never get enough of the feel of her lips against my own. But it was harder to get closer to her now with her belly getting bigger every day; the twins baking nicely.

I had been with Bella every step of the way during her pregnancy, even making sure I was there for every scan. We were coming up to her 6 month scan and she was going to find out the sex of the babies. Bella wanted to be prepared for what she was having; getting the room ready and getting the right clothes. Alice also commented that it would be easier for her to plan the baby shower.

"You're getting so big." I told her, rubbing her belly gently as she lent her head on my shoulder and relaxed into my body.

"I know." She sighed. "I was never this big at six months with Mason or Lizzie."

"But then again, you were never pregnant with girls were you love?"

She laughed slightly against me, her belly moving up and down. It looked quite comical actually.

"No I wasn't. But I did get quite big with Lizzie."

I looked up at her in shock.

"But how? She's so tiny!"

At that moment, Mason, Riley and Lizzie all came running in. Lizzie truly did look like a little doll compared to the other two.

Bella jumped off my lap and gave the kids a hug as they attacked her legs. She then went off to make dinner; Mason and Riley ran off into the living room. Lizzie just stood there looking up at me, her blanket clutched in one hand, a finger of her other hand hooked in her mouth. Her mother's big brown eyes gazed up at me, all shiny.

"Come her sweet girl." I said, picking her up and setting her down on my lap.

She snuggled down into my chest, pulling her thumb into her mouth and curling against her blanket.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked, bouncing her slightly.

She looked up at me with her bright doe eyes and pulled her thumb from her mouth with a pop.

"Are you my new daddy?" Lizzie asked so softly, it came out as a whisper.

I froze suddenly and I heard Bella drop something she was holding into the sink. I looked over at her, silently asking for her help.

Bella walked over and crouched down by me, placing a hand on Lizzie's leg.

"Lizzie why did you ask if Edward was your new daddy?" She asked the little girl.

"Because he loves me and Mason and he loves you mommy and he give you kisses like Prince Charming gives Cinderella."

Was I that transparent? Even a three year old knew that I loved Bella.

"Honey, just because Edward loves you, doesn't mean that he is going to be your new daddy."

Doesn't it?

_Notice how she ignored how Lizzie said that I loved her…_

"But I want him to be my daddy." Lizzie said, clinging to my shirt.

"And maybe one day, I will be your daddy. But not today." I said quickly before Bella could say anything.

She seemed happy enough with that answer as she stood in my lap and placed a big kiss on my lips; she was a little sloppy from chewing on her fingers but that was to be expected from a toddler.

After lifting her down from my lap she skipped off to join her brother and cousin; leaving me and Bella alone.

She sat down in the chair next to me, just staring.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked in a small voice.

"About what?" I answered, keeping my head down.

"About being Lizzie's daddy…one day."

I looked up to see her biting her lip. Leaning over I took her hands in mine and looked deep into her eyes.

"I mean it Bella; I want to have a life with you. I want to be a father…a true father to Mason and Lizzie. I want to help you raise the twins. I want to stand at the alter and watch you walk towards me."

I took a deep breath knowing this needed to come out.

"I know this isn't the right time or the most romantic way to say it but, I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I think I always have. You stole my heart with the first words you spoke to me."

The pooled tears in her eyes overflowed and a soft sob escaped her lips. Before I could worry about whether she was upset about what I said, she threw herself into my lap, crashing her lips to mine.

The kiss was rough, filled with passion. Our lips melted against each other and our tongues collided. Her small hands gripped my hair and I wrapped one hand in her hair and the other around her waist. We kissed forever, all too soon stopping to take a breath.

Pulling back, she leant her forehead against mine, taking long deep breaths.

"I love you too." She whispered against my lips softly.

I smiled brightly at her words, my heart beating a thousand times faster.

"But I'm scared." She continued.

"So scared that the divorce won't work; scared that I will forever be married to James; scared that one day he will find me and I can't help but be scared that you're going to hurt me."

Her words chipped at my heart. Her voice quivered in a way that I had never heard before.

"I am so glad that you told me this baby because then we can get through this together. I will try my damn hardest to get you out of your so called marriage. I will forever protect you and the kids from him. He's not the only one with connections and money and I will not hesitate to use them to keep you safe."

Bella sagged with relief in my arms and sobbed gently into my chest.

Victoria walked into the kitchen at that moment, pausing in the doorway looking at Bella with concern. She ran across to us and knelt down.

"Bella are you okay? Is it the babies? It is James?"

Bella sat up and wiped her face.

"I'm fine Vic, just a little emotional."

Victoria rubbed her back and still looked a little worried.

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Well," She said sitting down on the opposite chair, "I hope this good new will cheer you up."

She pulled a stack of papers out of her bag.

"I have James signature, and I know how to forge it perfectly."

**A/N: So what did you think? We are getting that little bit closer to the main shit :D I predict about another 5 chapters...but it will go one after that too :) Wooo! Review or whatever and let me know what you think :D**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey sorry its taken me so long to update; I went on holiday then my brain decided not to work..for a long time actually :L But anyway I think this is a really good chapter and I hope you will enjoy it and it rolls nicely into the next one which should be up soon as I have it all planned out bascially! So read and let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own new wallpaper in my room.**

**BPOV**

Chapter 14

"Here are your copies of the divorce papers Ms Swan and congratulations." My divorce eternity said with a smile, handing my papers over.

"I'll take my ex-husbands papers also and give them to him. It will be a nice way to say goodbye." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face.

Felix Volterra was a hulk of a man but he wasn't the smartest. It was plain sailing, trying to get this divorce. All it took was a sweet smile and a flutter of my eye lashes and Felix had it approved.

"Sure, Isabella; here you are." He said passing the other copy of papers across the table with a wink. Putting them in my bag, I stood to leave.

"So, how do you plan on celebrating? Fancy like going for a drink? Well, a large orange juice in your case." Felix said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Felix." I said, patting my swelling belly, "But I've got an appointment at the hospital, then I'm planning to spend the rest of the day curled up next to my boyfriend and my kids."

Felix sat there, looking quite stunned as I made my way out of the office.

Whipping my phone out, I called Alice who was planning to come pick me up seeing as I could no longer fit behind the steering wheel of the car. I was off to my 7 month check-up and Edward was meeting me there, obviously, along with Victoria who managed to get the day off work.

7 months had gone past so fast and everything seemed perfect; too perfect. As I got along in my pregnancy, I could help the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Blame it on the hormones or whatever, by there was just a sinking feeling in my gut whenever I thought how lucky I was.

I mean, who would, after leaving an abusive marriage with your two kids, end up living back in your home town with a new job that I loved, the bestest friends I could ever wish for, a family I can rely on and the most amazingly perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for? Well no one, that who. Something was bound to go wrong; I just hope the people I loved didn't get caught up in it.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Alice beeped the horn of her little yellow bug. I don't know why she insisted to pick me up in that thing; sure it could fit her tiny body, but with this swelling belly I was sporting, it was nearly impossible to get in the car; Alice always has to move the seat back to the furthest point.

"How did it go?" Alice demanded as soon as I was settled.

"Everything is finalised; I'm a free woman!"

"AHH! That's brilliant Bella! I'm so happy for you!" Alice squealed loudly, bouncing in her seat. "I would totally hug you right now, but I don't think I would be able to get close enough." She laughed, patting my belly.

"Speaking of my belly, let's get to the hospital so I can see how my two little muffins are cooking."

With a salute, Alice put her foot on the gas. Another thing I disliked about Alice driving me about; she as a speed demon. Many times I had to remind her that I would actually like to meet my twins before my untimely death. Of course she simply rolls her eyes and tells me to trust her.

The 30 minute journey from Felix's office in Port Angeles turned into a 15 minute drive and all too soon Alice was pulling in to a reserved parking space for someone named Dr Milo Smith.

"Alice, we can't park here!"

"Sure we can; I called earlier to check with Dad; Dr Milo isn't working today."

Of course she would have already checked about a parking space; this was Alice we're talking about.

Waddling through the hospital, we stopped off at the main reception to ask if someone could page Edward to let him know I was here and to meet us on the maternity ward. Riding up in the elevator, Alice couldn't seem to contain her excitement.

"So what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Boys or girls or boy and girl?"

"Well I really don't care as long as they are both happy and healthy."

"Come on Bells, you have to want to want something in particular."

"Well I do, but I'm not going to say."

"Oh please Bella!"

By this time we reached our floor. I stepped outside the carriage and looked back at her over my shoulder.

"If I get what I want, I will let you know after they're born."

Alice huffed behind me as we walked into the reception area. The sweet young receptionist who had just started a few months back was working today and she greeted me with a wide smile.

"Hi Bella! How are you feeling? You've gotten so big!"

"Hey Maggie, I'm feeling great right now, a little sore from lugging with babs about but it's not long now."

"I'm sure you will miss them when you bring them into this big scary world." Maggie said with a wink. We chuckled together, Alice still in a huff by my side.

"Bella, you can come through now." Carlisle said with a large smile coming up behind me.

"I'll see you later Maggie."

"Bye Bella."

I turned to Carlisle and followed him into one of the examining rooms. Edward was already seated by the examination table, surprisingly with the kids.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as Mason and Elizabeth came running up to me.

"I thought they might like to see their new siblings." Edward said coming over and giving me a soft kiss. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"How did it go?"

"You are now looking at a single woman!"

Edward released a heavy sign and pulled me in for a hug.

"That's really good news baby."

"So shall we get started then?" Carlisle asked, breaking up our little 'family' moment.

With a nod, I walked over to the table, Edward to the chair and putting each kid on one knee and Alice stood behind him.

"Where's Victoria?"

No sooner than the words left my mouth, she came bursting through the door, red curly hair tangled all over her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late; I got held up at work."

"No worries, we're just getting started." Carlisle re-assured. Victoria walked over to my left along with the others, standing next to Alice.

"Okay then Bella, let me just take your blood pressure." Carlisle stated as he wrapped my arm with the pressure monitor. After a couple of uncomfortable squeezes, he released the pressure.

"Well it looks like your blood pressure is a little higher than we would like; especially with you carry twins. From now on I recommend a lot of bed rest; we wouldn't want any complications now."

I sucked in a breath at the thought of my babies being the slightest bit harmed. Edward took hold of my hand and squeezed reassuringly. Carlisle must have seen the worry on my face.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about; just have lots of bed rest like I said and your blood pressure will go down."

I nodded, taking in deep breaths, trying to relax myself and Edward kissed the back of my hand before rubbing it between both of his; the gesture comforting.

"Right, now let's have a look to see how the babies are doing."

I lifted up my top so it was resting on the top of my bump and squealed slightly when the cold gel was poured onto my stomach. Carlisle moved the wand around my belly and soon two loud heart beats could be heard in the room.

"Well, as you can hear, the babies' heart beats are doing just fine; and look, it seems like their almost done baking in there."

With my eyes practically attached to the screen, I had to look away when I felt a small tug on my jumper. Looking down, I was met with Lizzie's wide brown eyes.

"Momma, is that the babies?"

"It sure is princess."

"Are they boys?" She asked her little face scrunching up slightly. "Because I don't like boys; they smell." She stated.

Everyone in the room laughed, including Carlisle.

"I could tell you if they are you know Bella; let you know what you're in for."

"Thanks Carlisle but I want to wait; keep it as a surprise."

"As you wish." He said before turning off the monitor. "I will just go and get your copy of the scan."

Alice helped me get rid of the gel on my belly and guided me to sit up again.

"So Bella, did everything go alright with Felix?" Victoria asked wringing her hands nervously.

"Yes, everything was fine; I'm now a free woman."

Out the corner of my eye I could see Alice glance at her watch nervously.

"Well I guess we should all be off; you know get Bella off her feet." Alice commented herding us all out the door.

"But Alice, I haven't even got my scan…"

"BELLA!" Maggie called, running up to me. "Dr Cullen was called away and wanted me to give you this." She said handing me a few copies of my latest scan.

"Sorry, got to dash." Maggie said before rushing away, just as fast as she came.

The elevator opened on our floor and Alice practically threw us all in there.

"So Victoria, where's Riley?"

Victoria cast a suspicious glance over to Alice before looking back at me.

"Rose offered to drop her over to yours; she said she was going to stop by for a chat."

"Oh that was nice of her."

Even though Rose was my boss, we had gradually become firm friends, especially with me becoming an adoptive member of the Cullen clan.

Once we got to the parking lot, Alice directed us all off to different cars, demanding that I ride with her.

"But why can't I go with Edward and the kids?" I whined once I was strapped in and Alice reversed out of her space.

"Because, my brother can't hog you all the time; I need a little Bella lovin' too!"

I raised my eyebrow at her, totally not believing her story.

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Edward." Alice said with caution.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he now officially your boyfriend?"

"He was my boyfriend before Alice." I said with a laugh.

"But you were married then."

"True; I suppose now he 'officially' is." I said using quotation marks with my fingers.

"So do you guys think you will get closer now?"

"I hope so. I know Edward was a little nervous over the fact that I was still married so hopefully he will calm down a bit now."

There was a small pause.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

"ALICE."

"What?"

"I am not going to talk to you about your brothers and my sex like; or lack of one."

"So you haven't then?"

"No we haven't. I think it's because of the whole pregnancy thing so hopefully it will happen after the babies are born; if he still wants me that it."

"Why wouldn't he want you?"

"I don't know. He might realise that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with a women with 4 children."

"Oh Bella, you know that's never going to happen. That brother of mine is completely smitten with Mason and Lizzie; there is nothing he wouldn't do for those kids and I'm sure it will be the same when the other two are born."

Just thinking about how wonderful Edward was with my children brought tears to my eyes. I wouldn't be sat here right now, feeling so content with my life if it wasn't for Edward; and I don't think I've ever let him know how much I lo…adore him.

_Was that a love Bella Swan?_

**No…**

_Ha! You can't lie to me! You're in Looooooveeee!_

I was shaken from my thoughts by Alice saying we were home. Looking out of the window, I saw Edward helping the kids from his car, pulling Lizzie into his arms, balancing her on his hip while ruffling Mason's hair. He looked over and caught me watching them; indicating to the kids that I was here. Together they proceeded to pull silly faces at me, causing me to laugh and my heart clench with joy at the same time.

_**I was home.**_

Alice pulled me from the car, leading my over to Edward and the kids. Once in reach, Edward wrapped and arms around my waist and pulled me into his other side, hugging me and Lizzie to his body. Mason soon joined in our group hug by wrapping his little arms around my legs.

"Come on you guys, you have plenty of time to hug later."

"Alice, what is the rush." I said with a sigh, annoyed by being disturbed from such a precious moment.

"I'm hungry."

With a laugh we followed her into the house. Edward put Lizzie on the floor and Mason and she tried to drag me into the living room, saying that I needed my rest. Opening the door, I switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Hopefully I can get some response from this because I really like this chapter :D Can you guess the Surprise? The first one will get...I don't know what the prize would be...you can decided :D**

**Hope to hear from you soon...I know you will be from me :D**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, sorry that this is all taking so long. I've been getting major writers block. This story might be done in a few chapters but I'm thinking of doing a sequel which should be cool :) that is just a heads up for the future. I will let you all know more when this story come to an end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will hopefully be posting the next chapter asap as its pretty much mapped out in my head.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.**

Chapter 15

EPOV

"I'm hungry." Bella said causing Alice and I to laugh as we followed her into the house. Alice had already grabbed Bella by the wrist and was dragging her to the living room, using the cover that she needed to rest.

I watched as Bella reached out to turn the light on.

"SURPRISE."

"AHHHHHHHH."

I chuckled and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"We thought we would throw you a late baby shower/divorce party."

I felt her tense up slightly in my arms.

"Was it a bad idea?"

She turned slowly to face me, worry masking her features.

"No, it's just I was a bit surprised."

"What's the matter baby?"

"It was a bit of a surprise."

Dread filled me.

"You didn't want this?"

"It's not that but…"

"But what?"

I pulled her out of the room and away from everyone's prying eyes.

"Tell me Bella. Is it the divorce? Did it not work?"

"No, no everything went fine with that."

"Well what is it then?"

She sighed.

"My water broke."

BPOV

"Edward would you please slow down."

After I had announced to him that my water broke, he went off on a rampage.

Calling for Alice to fetch my hospital bag, Edward ushered me out of the door, telling Rose to meet us at the hospital with Mason and Lizzie.

The he proceeded to drive at a break speed as I had one contraction as I strapped myself in. It's safe to say we reached the hospital in under 5 minutes.

"Okay, now Bella, just breathe." Edward said with rubbing my hand as he pulled into the car park.

"I am breathing Edward; I think it's you who needs to breathe." I snapped as he started to fuss with my seatbelt.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well help me by going in and getting me checked in. I'll be fine. These babies are falling out of my vagina you know."

"I know but you're early." He actually whined a little.

"More of a reason for you to go and check me in." I gritted out. "I have done this before you know. Twice."

With a sign Edward left the car and went inside the hospital. I took a few minutes just to get my head on straight before shit hit the fan. Taking a deep breath I hobbled out of the car, slamming the door shut. Just as I did, Edward came back out pushing a wheelchair.

Without a word, I sat down in the chair and he pushed me over to the entrance. There was already a nurse waiting for us as, and we were lead over to the elevators and up to the maternity ward right away.

"So have your contractions started?" The nurse asked me but keeping her eyes on Edward.

"No. They haven't." I bit out. If she could hear the venom in my voice she ignored it and continued to look at him from under her eyelashes.

I kept an evil eye on her all the way up to the 5th floor, sighing with relief when the doors opened at our arrival. We continued on down a few hallways until we reach a private delivery room.

I looked up at Edward, knowing he must have pulled some strings to get me into a private room.

"It wasn't me love. Charlie had called ahead while we were on our way."

I huffed as I pushed myself out of the chair and the nurse handed me a gown to change into.

"I'm just going to wait outside for everyone to get here." Edward stuttered awkwardly.

With a sigh, the door closed behind me and I changed out of my clothes and into my hospital gown. I propped myself on the bed and just closed my eyes. I knew what was going to come and I had to admit I was a little nervous about push two babies out of my ho-ha at the same time. I hadn't mentally prepared myself for this just yet.

"You two are a bit impatient aren't you? Couldn't even give momma a chance to prepare."

A few minutes later Carlisle walked in followed by a female doctor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, contractions haven't started."

"Right, well as you know I've overseen your pregnancy since you were first admitted all those months ago, but this is Dr Webber and she will be assisting me today."

"Hello Isabella, like Carlisle said I'm Dr Webber but please call me Angela."

"Only if you call me Bella."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Now Angela is just going to see how far you've dilated and then we are going to strap you to some monitors to keep an eye on the babies because they are a little early."

"Okay." I said with a nod.

Angela walked over to the bottom of the bed and pulled on a pair of gloves. Her hands disappeared beneath my gown.

A few awkward minutes later she took her gloves off and threw them away.

"Well you seem to be 2 centimetres dilated so hopefully your contractions will start soon."

"Now Bella, seeing as you are a little early and are carrying twins, we don't want to risk giving you an epidural but later on we can give you a little gas."

"That's fine; I used gas with Mason too."

Carlisle and Angela strapped a monitor onto my belly and plugged it into a machine besides me.

"Okay, now I know there are a lot of people outside waiting to see you so I'll let them in a few at a time." Carlisle chuckled before him and Angela left the room.

Seconds later, Alice stormed into the room with Lizzie on her hip and Mason and Edward in tow.

"Only you would spoil all my hard working in planning a party for you."

"Oh I'm sorry Alice. Because obviously I would rather push two babies out of my vagina than go to one of your parties."

She just poked her tongue out at me and she deposited Lizzie one my bed. I pulled her to me for a cuddle, breathing in her sweet baby scent. I will be forever grateful that I decided to keep washing her and Mason in the same bubble bath as when they were just babas.

"Mommy, are we getting our new babies now?" Lizzie asked, her big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Yeah we are sweetie."

"Are they gonna be boys or girls?" Mason asked, pulling himself up on the other side of the bed.

"Not too sure buddy. What would you prefer?"

"Well I don't mind girls. I like Lizzie but it would be nice to have another boy."

Edward laughed as he sat down in a chair besides my bed.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Alice asked.

"Not really, I haven't had time. But hopefully when I see them I will know…"

The breath was knocked out of me as my first contraction hit…and it was a strong one. I gasped for air as I tried not to squeeze Lizzie and Mason too tight.

"Love are you alright?" Edward asked, worry masking his features.

"Yeah, just my contractions have started." I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, I believe that's my cue to leave." Alice said as she clapped her hands, a squeamish look on her face. "Come on Mas, Lizzie, let's go and get some ice cream while we wait."

Alice and Edward helped them down off the bed, after they both gave me a kiss and one last wave as they left my room.

EPOV

We had been at the hospital close to 5 hours now and I was ready to rip my hair out. Bella's contractions only got worse. Being a doctor, of course I knew this but I wasn't prepared for her reaction.

Bella was vicious.

2 hours ago when Angela declared that she was only 5cm dilated, I had to leave the room. Bella kicked up a storm; screaming, crying and swearing like a sailor.

It was so bad that everyone was avoiding her room like the plague. The last on to go in was Emmett. He want in all happy and convinced that he could make her feel better…he came out one swear word from tears. He went running into Rose's arms, burring his face in her hair.

"Charlie can't you do something?" I asked desperately, as another nurse came running out of her room. I could hear Bella screaming at how she was only 6cm dilated.

"I was never there for Mason's or Lizzie's births. I'm just as lost as you are!"

"I think I have an idea." Alice chirped, walking towards the exit with her cell in her hand.

15 minutes later Victoria and Riley came storming thought the door followed by Alice.

"Right, Charlie I want you to go to and get shit loads of ice chips; Alice, I want you to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Rosalie, Alice tells me that she's 6cm dilated; let's see if we can get a nurse to give her an epidural now. Edward, I want you to get your ass in that room with me."

Everyone ran in different directions following Victoria's instructions.

I followed Vicky as she stormed into Bella's room.

"GO AWAY!" Bella screamed as soon as the door opened.

"Sorry toots, not going to happen." Vicky said as she moved to Bella's side. She reached out and grabbed her hand and began stroking her hair.

Bella grumbled under her breath, a sour look on her face.

"Deep breaths babe, we've got your ice chips, cool cloth and epidural on the way."

Victoria must have been some type of Bella whisper because just like that, the sour look in her face went away and tears filled her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm scared Vicky." Bella sobbed, her hand still firmly gripped in Victoria's and the other rubbing her swollen tummy.

"I know babe but you've done this before, twice even and everything has gone smoothly hasn't it?"

"But each time, it got worse."

"Worse with what?"

"Worse with him." She sobbed her heart out.

I sat down on the bed next to her, taking her free hand into my own.

"Bella, I swear to you that he will never harm you again. I would die before I even let him come near you."

"Me too Bells." Charlie pitched in, standing in the doorway. "I'll have the whole squad on his case as soon as that son of a bitch crosses into Forks."

Bella's sobbing slowed into hiccups. She even cracked a smile when Charlie passed her a large cup full of ice chips.

30 minutes later Bella was finally at piece, the numbing sensation of the epidural finally taken hold, a cold press against her forehead and she sucked happily on chips. Not to mention that we had all coddled her, giving her words of encouragement.

Turns out, not matter how confident or excited she is about the arrival of her baby or babies, she will always have fear about being a screw up. Add that to the fear she had to go through with James after each time she gave birth…well it didn't really put her in a good position.

But after a small gathering in the hall where Victoria gave us the load down, everyone had been treating Bella like a princess, even Rose which was a pleasant surprise.

"So, thought of any names yet?" Jake asked while playing with Bella's hair. That seemed to be a favourite of hers.

"I'll know when I see them."

"Well that time might be soon." Carlisle said walking into the room dressed in scrubs with Angela following close behind. "Angela is just going to see how far dilated you are and then hopefully we can start pushing."

Everyone cleared the room, apart from me and Charlie and Angela disappeared beneath the blankets.

"Well looks like you're in luck. 10cm dilated, you're ready to go."

Carlisle took his place in front of Angela, pulling his gloves and mask on.

"Okay then Bella, on your next contraction I want you to start pushing."

Charlie and I placed ourselves behind each of Bella's shoulders, pushing her forward, ready to push.

"Deep breaths now Bella. On the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay? 1. 2. 3 PUSH!"

**A/N: So, it's pretty obvious what is going to happen next chapter ;) hopefully it will keep you all interested because if you're just as interested in babies as I am :)**

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again. I suck...yad yad yad but I'm on a role today so here is another chapter!(I updated another story of mine also fyi) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own nothing:(**

Chapter 16

BPOV

_1 hour later…_

"Come on Bella, I can see the head, keep pushing!"

"I can't push anymore." I sobbed, pain throbbing through my body. It felt like my insides were being ripped out…from my vagina.

"Yes you can Bella. I really need you to keep pushing. The head is almost out." Carlisle demanded once more.

"You can do this love." Edward said softly in my ear, kissing my sweaty forehead.

So I pushed. I pushed until I thought I would throw up; pushed so hard I thought my body was going to stop working.

"That's it Bella, the shoulders are almost out. Now I need just one final push and baby number 1 will be out."

"Come on honey push. I want to see my newest grandbaby." Charlie chipped in, rubbing my back soothingly.

"One last push."

I screamed out with my final push, using the momentum to push down.

"That's it Bella keep going; almost there!"

All off a sudden I felt something slip out of me and the beautiful but familiar sound of a wail filled the air.

"Congratulations Mommy, it's a boy!" Carlisle said holding up a perfect pink squirming baby.

"He's beautiful." I cried, tears pouring down my face.

Carlisle passed him off to Angela who took him to get weighted and cleaned up. He was returned to me wrapped in a soft blue blanket and a little woollen hat as Angela paced him on my chest. His dark curls were matted to his forehead; most likely taking after Charlie. He had a light dusting of freckles over his nose and upper cheeks. His button nose and full lips, the top one being slightly fuller, indicating that he defiantly took after me.

"Hey there little guy. I'm so glad you finally came out."

"Stubborn like his Mom." Charlie quipped next to me.

"Do you have a name for him?"

"Harry Charles Swan."

"He looks like you Bells." Charlie said, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

"I know."

"He's Gorgeous." Edward said kissing my head.

"Well you can admire him so more later. We've got to get the next one out." Carlisle said with a little wink, taking Harry off my chest and handing him to Angela.

I groaned, really not looking forward to the upcoming pain.

Edward and Charlie each grabbed a leg once more, pulling them up to my chest. Carlisle resumed his position between my legs, which I have to say was not my favourite place for him to be, especially seeing as he is my boyfriend's father.

"Right, on your next contraction I want you to start pushing just as hard as before. This can be a very critical point for the other baby if you don't push just as hard."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. I had to be strong; strong for the baby still inside me.

It was about 3 minutes later when my contraction hit. Just like before I pushed with as much strength as I possibly could.

"You're doing brilliant Bella; almost there. A few more pushes."

5 minutes later I heard high pitch cries once more.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said softly.

Once she was cleaned up and had her measurements taken, Carlisle brought her over wrapped in a pink blanket. Just like her twin she had hard curls, light freckles, button nose and pouty lips. She looked a lot like Lizzie.

"She looks like Lizzie." Edward said, almost like a whisper.

"That's what I was thinking." I said softly, breathing in her baby scent.

All too sudden, she started crying. Her little mouth wailing painfully as her tiny hands curled into fists and her red face scrunched up.

"So what's her name?" Angela asked, holding a clipboard.

"Lori Shayla Swan."

Charlie snickered to my right.

"What?" Edward asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Shayla was the name of a character in a book I use to read her. She was a fairy princess. She was obsessed with that book."

"I still read it to Lizzie."

"Well would Lori like to meet her brother?" Carlisle asked indicated to the still screaming infant on my chest.

With a nod, he brought Harry back over, placing him on the other side of my chest. Immediately, Lori stopped crying and opened her eyes wide, staring at her brother. It was as if she recognised him and was comforted by his presence.

"Now that's just too cute." Angela gushed all of a sudden, causing us to chuckle.

Charlie coughed awkwardly, pulling a camera out of his back pocket.

"Cute enough for a picture?" He asked, holding the camera up.

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was being.

"Sure."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward had moved off the side of my bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He looked momentarily stunned, before smiling sheepishly.

"I don't want to impose."

"Get your ass in this picture." I told his goofy ass. Once again, he perched on the edge of the bed and put his arm around my shoulder, leaning down to get a good look at Harry and Lori who were contently staring at each other on my chest.

A sudden flash made me jump, shocking the twins who both made the cutest squeaking noise but thankfully didn't really disturb them.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Charlie was being really funny today. Seeing his grandbabies born for the first time has turned him into a right big softy. For the Police of chief, a man who was quite stern growing up, seeing him become this soft and cute was truly strange to see.

"Okay now, look at the camera. I want a proper one."

Edward and I looked at the camera, as I angled the twins so you would be able to see their faces in the photo.

Once taken, Charlie brought up the picture on the camera and damn if we didn't look like a real family. It was everything I had ever wanted and it sitting in the palm of my hands. I just had to make sure that I kept a tight hold on it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Everyone had left for the night, leaving my by myself for the first time with the twins. Luck was on my side as they were both out cold so I took the opportunity to take a well-deserved nap myself.

I must have been asleep for a few hours before I heard one of the twins crying. Opening my eyes to a dark room I saw a figure standing in the corner of the room, rocking one of the babies in their arms.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Ah so that's the name of man you've been whoreing around with."

My blood ran cold as the shadow stepped out of the dark and into the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"James."

"You didn't think I would miss the birth of our twins did you? I'm surprised at you Isabella. I've always loved our children." He said placing a kiss to the baby's head, which I now realised, was Lori.

"Please James, put her down."

"Ah yes, our lovely little daughter. What is her name again?"

His bright blue eyes glowed almost scarily in the dark light. The tears that had been pooling in my eyes began to roll down my cheeks.

"Lori Shayla."

"Ah yes, named after that fairy-tale you use to read to Elizabeth at night. But I'm more interested in her last name."

I began to shake as I held in my sobs.

"I'm waiting Isabella."

"Swan." I said in whisper.

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't hear you. Speak louder."

"Swan." I said with a little more voice, frustrated at his patronising tone.

Instead of replying he just stared at me with his crazy eyes, gently rocking Lori back and forth.

"It was nice of you to let me know about our divorce." He said stepping forward and placing Lori in the bassinet next to my bed.

"How dare you leave me and take my children." He said grabbing my face to look at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you? That you could go about your life as if I didn't exist? That you could FUCK ANOTHER MAN? YOUR MINE." He started screaming in my face, causing both the twins to start screaming.

He let go of my face just in time for him to throw a punch to my face. Hard enough for me to blackout.

**A/N: So what did you think? Cliffy? As always...its a good way to end up the chapter...and it gives me time to think about what direction the story is going to go in. If anyone want to give any ideas then please feel free to :)**

**Lzielkalollypop 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sup people! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry if it disappoints...kinda having worried about it now :P so just let me know how it is. So read and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight...I own newly dyed hair :P**

**BPOV**

Chapter 17

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Well this seemed awfully familiar.

With a groan I opened my eyes.

What the hell happened?

I sat up in bed, winching as I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. Pulling down my gown I saw that there was a bloody gauze tapped to the area between my shoulder and collar bone.

Seriously, what happened?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, grabbing hold of my IV stand. Looking around the room, I couldn't see the twins any more.

Where were they? Were they okay?

Then something clicked in my head.

James.

In a flood of panic, I ran from the room. I made it half way down the hall before I heard someone call out to me.

"Bella?" Turning around I saw Edward running up to me.

"Baby what are you doing out of bed?" He said as he took my hand.

"Where are the twins? Where's James? What happened?" I squeaked, tears falling down my cheeks.

"First of all calm down. I'm going to take you back to your room and then we can talk."

"No Edward; where are my children?"

EPOV

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

I looked down at my baby sister who was staring intently at Bella who was still unconscious. I wasn't going to say anything but I think Carlisle went a little overboard with the sedative. But maybe that was a good thing.

"She'll be just fine." I said, wrapping my arm around her skinny shoulders.

Bella just wouldn't calm down enough to reason with anyone. After giving birth and everything she went through with her bastard ex, she shouldn't have been on her feet. But then again, I couldn't blame her for being worried.

"Do you think we should tell her everything?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to but I think it would be best. She would want to know."

It was a couple more hours before Bella began waking up. I was in the nursery holding Harry, rocking him to sleep after he had his first set of immunisations. Poor little guy cried up a storm, his little face crunching up and turning bright red.

Emmett came running past the viewing video in his scrubs before noticing me and banged on the window, signalling for me to come out, something that luckily didn't disturb all the babies sleeping!

"What's going on?" I asked closing the door quietly behind me.

"Bella's waking up."

Together we both ran down the hall to her room where Carlisle and Charlie were already waiting. Alice shot up from her seat in the waiting room just opposite the room but Emmett sat back down with her saying that they didn't need any more people in the room.

Charlie shut the door as the three of us crowded around the bed. Bella shuffled around, her eyes squeezing tight before slowly opening. She looked around for a few minutes before sighing and using her arms to pull herself upright.

"You know I'm really tired of suddenly waking up in a hospital bed."

The three of us laughed and Charlie stepped up to the side of her and kissed her forehead.

"Well you've got to stop being such a danger magnet."

"I know." She said looking down in a quiet voice.

About 30 seconds later she burst out into tears.

"Bells what's wrong?" Charlie asked wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

"I'm such a bad mother!" She wailed.

"Baby, that's not true." I said making my way to the other side of the bed.

"I couldn't protect my baby from that monster." She spat.

"But she's fine love."

Bella's head shot up from her hands and her tear filled eyes stared up at me.

"What?"

"She's okay. She's under watch, but she's going be okay."

Bella stared at me for a second before she began crying again and hitting me on the arm.

"Well why didn't you say anything before?! I thought I lost her!"

"Because you were out of your bed when you shouldn't have been, plus the fact that you were hysterical and wouldn't listen to anyone, Carlisle had to sedate you."

Bella remained quite as she wiped at her eyes and visibly straightened herself out.

"So what happened?" She asked later in a calm even voice.

I looked to Charlie who rolled his eyes at his daughter. She was trying to make up for being out of control earlier.

"After you blacked out, James left the room but your screaming alerted the nurses. They came running to your room seeing James leaving with Lori."

Bella tensed but she still kept calm.

"Carlisle and I were in a cafeteria and were notified that a man had left your room with one of the twins."

"At first we thought it was Edward but then he met us in the lobby." Carlisle said in his calm doctor voice.

"We knew Emmett wouldn't have taken one of the twins so we were on alert. We started making our way to the elevator when James walked out holding Lori. He recognised me and threatened Lori with the knife. I couldn't do anything but let him walk out. As soon as he was in a car I made a call to the station blocking all exits out of Forks and we got in the cruiser and cut him off at the edge of the city."

We all held our breath for the last part.

"He had to be gunned down in the end Bells. I'm sorry."

Bella just sat there, lost in her own head. Slowly her hand reached out and gripped mine and Charlie's.

"So it really over then?"

"Yeah Bells. There's no need for a trial because well…he's dead."

"I'm free?" She whispered softly, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah baby. You're free."

BPOV

"She's so tiny mommy." I looked down at Mason who was holding my hand as we looked at Lori in her incubator.

They had just released me from hospital; with my injured and shoulder what not; they didn't want me to push myself too hard, on top of the fact that I was a mother.

Lori had been in an incubator ever since the whole James fiasco. With her being taken out of the hospital so young, without her immunisations and with so little coverings, they had to watch her because she could have easily picked up something. So far it all seemed good.

"I know baby, but we're luckily that she's okay."

"She looks like me mama!" Lizzie squealed from her perch on my hip.

She actually did, well when Lizzie was a baby.

"I know sweetie. Maybe you and Lori are the twins."

"They will be mommy, Lizzie and Loir!" Mason told me. I didn't realise that until he said that.

"I guess they will."

A few minutes later Edward joined us with Harry in his arms. Now Harry was his own little person. Actually, I think he looked more like Charlie each day.

"Carlisle is just going to check her over once more and then we'll be able to take her home."

I smiled up at Edward as he rocked Harry.

He had been so amazing especially through everything that had happened. A normal man would have taken off as soon as he knew I had children but he stuck around and made us feel like a little family. He had done so much for me and my kids; I don't know what I've done to deserve him.

I must have been staring for too long and a hole was burnt into the size of his head because he suddenly looked down in surprise.

"What?" He mouthed at me.

"Nothing." I responded.

He gave me a look as if you say 'I know you're hiding something' and gave me a look that every time tugged at something deep inside me.

I smiled back at him, my eyes saying everything I couldn't.

And his eyes spoke the same.

**A/N: So what did you think? Its a bit fluffy. But I was thinking if people want then I will put in Charlie's POV of what happened :) that should be interesting! **

**Lzielkalollypop xxx**


End file.
